behind the scenes
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu amiga? Y ademas de ser tu amiga ¿Que pasa si trabajas con ella en una serie de television? Historia elitoria (vic y liz) y dariana (ariana y daniella)
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind the scenes**_

**vicTORIous**, ni sus actores me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es la historia que es desde mi imaginación.

Ok aquí traigo el tan esperado elitoria y dariana y ¡es el primer elitoria y dariana en español!, esperemos que sea lo suficiente bueno. Tened un poco de paciencia es el primer capítulo, pero os prometo que va a ir mejorando con el tiempo ;) Y una cosa más en esta historia ninguno de ellos está saliendo con nadie por el momento ¿ok?

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡y corten!** –grito el director. **–muy bien echo vic y avan**. –felicito este a los dos jóvenes. –**y hemos terminado el rodaje por esta semana. **–decía el director mientras que todos los adolescentes empezaban a salir del set**. -no olvidéis el lunes a primera hora todos tenéis que estar en la sala de lectura.** –recordó este. **–y eso también va por ti victoria**. –dijo este, haciendo reír a todos recordando la primera vez que vic llego tarde y como dan lo había subido a youtube.

**-si vic, no llegues tarde como siempre.** –bromeo avan.

**-solo fue una vez.** –protesto esta avergonzada.

**-¿una vez?** –dijo el chico mirando a su amiga.

**-vale, tal vez no ha sido solo una vez**. –decía este caminando fuera del set seguida por avan y el resto de sus amigos para cambiarse a su ropa normal.

**-avan deja a mi hermanita.** –decía daniella, protegiendo a su hermana en televisión.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 40 minutos más tarde, alguien llamo a la puerta del camerino de liz.

**-¿estas vestida**? –pregunto la voz de Ari.

-**sí, entra.** –dijo liz. Unos segundos más tarde la chica pelirroja entro al camerino de su mejor amiga. –**todos vamos a ir a casa de león** **para ver el nuevo capítulo de victorious ¿te apuntas?** –pregunto la chica mientras revisaba su teléfono.

**-¿Quién más va a ir?** –pregunto Elizabeth mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

**-avan, matt, vic, león por supuesto, tal vez tú, daniella, mikey **(a/n: sinjín)** y yo.** –contesto.

**-claro, ¿vas a querer que te recoja?** –pregunto liz.

**-claro, nos vemos luego tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa de león. **–decía la chica más pequeña antes de Salir del camerino de su amiga.

_**Xxx**_

Unas 3 horas más tarde león estaba preparando algunos aperitivos con ayuda de su madre para sus amigos, para ver el nuevo capítulo, a todos ellos les gustaba ver los capítulos juntos para poder reírse de lo que hacían cuando estaban en un segundo plano, ya que a veces hacían caras muy raras cuando ellos no eran los que estaban hablando en esa escena.

Este miro la hora y vio que solo faltaban unos 10 minutos para el nuevo episodio, cuando escucho la puerta. Este fue hacia la puerta y la abrió donde se encontró con daniella y unos metros más atrás se podía ver a matt.

**-hey daniella pasa y toma asiento, mientras que los demás llegan**. –dijo el chico, dejándola pasar y también a matt, este los siguió hasta la sala mientras esperaban a los otros a llegar, unos minutos más tarde se escuchó la puerta y antes de que el chico pudiera ir ya había ido su madre a abrir a mikey, vic y avan que llegaron los tres a la vez.

**-veo que no somos los últimos.** –decía avan, sentándose junto a daniella, mientras que movía su mano en el sitio libre para que vic lo siguiera y se sentara junto a él.

**-si solo faltan liz y ar… **

**-¿nos echabais de menos?** –interrumpió liz a león.

**-hey justo a tiempo, solo faltan unos minutos.** –decía león sentándose junto a mikey y matt. Liz y ariana se sentaron en el sitio libre que quedaba en el otro lado de daniella.

_**Xxx**_

Todos en la habitación estaban viendo el nuevo capítulo, que era el amor imposible de Andre. Todos ellos se habían reído mucho en la parte donde vic hacía de jade para demostrar a Andre que no podía estar enamorado de jade, todos ellos se reían porque era raro ver a vic con el pelo negro y esa actitud tan grosera.

Después de esa parte estaban viendo como Tori y Andre estaban sentados en el sofá, Tori estaba diciéndole algo a Andre cuando este se estaba acercando para darle un beso y ella le dio un golpe con el cojín, todo ellos se estaban riendo pero no por eso, sino recordando la grabación de la escena, ya que en uno de los intentos cuando león y vic estaban haciendo la escena liz salió de detrás del sofá gritándoles que estaban haciendo y los dos saltaron lejos del otro.

_**Xxx**_

Un rato después el capítulo había terminado pero todos ellos seguían en casa de león hablando y pasándolo bien, matt como siempre empezó a hacer el tonto haciendo reír a todos, con sus payasadas.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde cada uno de ellos se estaba despidiendo de los demás para volver a sus casas ya que era bastante tarde.

**-bueno ¿Quién quiere que le lleve?** –pregunto avan. **-¿vic?** –pregunto este.

**-claro.**

**-hey ¿no sería mejor si la llevara liz? Ella vive más cerca así no vas a tener cruzar la mitad de la ciudad a estas horas para volver a tu casa.** –dijo león.

**-claro yo puedo llevarte también tengo que llevar a casa a Ari.** –decía liz.

**-entonces si todos tenemos alguien que nos lleve creo que me voy a ir.** –dijo matt. –**nos vemos el lunes.** –se despidió este seguido por avan y mikey. Mientras que las cuatro chicas salían de la casa de león charlando.

_**Xxx**_

El camino a casa de las tres chicas estaba siendo muy tranquilo, mientras que cantaban con la música de la radio.

**-¡hey Ari!** –decía liz sobre la música del coche, pero la chica estaba cantando y no escuchaba a su amiga. **-¡ariana!**

**-¿qué?** –pregunto esta cuando por fin escucho a su amiga.

**-ya hemos llegado a tu casa.** –dijo esta.

**-oh si es verdad**. –decía está abriendo la puerta del coche. –**tened cuidado camino a casa, nos vemos chicas. **–dijo está dando un pequeño abrazado a las dos chicas que estaban en los asientos de la parte delantera del coche antes de salir.

**-adiós Ari, buenas noches. **–se despidió vic.

**-si nos vemos pelirrojilla. **–bromeaba liz.

_**Xxx**_

Unos cinco minutos más tarde conduciendo por fin llegaron a la casa de vic.

**-hey liz**

**-¿sí?**

**-estaba pensando que como es tan tarde, tal vez podrías quedarte a dormir para que no te ocurra nada conduciendo a ti sola.** –explicaba esta. **–claro si quieres.** –añadió esta rápidamente.

**-claro.** –acepto esta.

Bueno ¿qué tal el primer capítulo? Espero que no sea muy malo, pero de alguna forma tengo que empezar la historia. Y otra cosa gracias vaniap0211 por el título y como prometí me puedes preguntar alguna cosa para saber que pasara en la historia ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo**__** 2**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las dos chicas se bajaron del coche después de estacionar el auto en el garaje de la casa de la chica medio latina. Caminaron hasta la casa de victoria en silencio ya que era un poco tarde y no querían molestar a la familia de vic los cuales estarían durmiendo a esta hora.

Esta abrió la puerta de la casa con su llave y las dos entraron a la casa, liz seguía a vic arriba hacia la habitación de esta. Un par de minutos más tarde las dos chicas estaban en la habitación de la medio latina. Elizabeth se sentó en la silla del escritorio de vic, mientras que esperaba a la chica buscar un pijama para ella poder dormir en la casa de su amiga.

**-puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto de baño, yo me cambiare en el otro.** –explicaba victoria dándole un pijama de manga corta y azul a liz. La pelinegra entro al baño de la otra chica mientras esta sacaba algo de ropa de dormir para ella.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 10 minutos más tarde liz salió del baño de victoria con el pijama de la otra chica, la cara sin maquillaje y con su ropa doblada con cuidado en su mano derecha. Esta volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y dejando las cosas en algún sitio donde no molestaran. Un minuto más tarde vic volvió a entrar a la habitación con su pijama y al igual que liz sin maquillaje en la cara.

**-bonito pijama. **–dijo liz, haciendo a la otra chica mirar a su ropa, esta llevaba una pijama de manga corta que tenía dibujos de bigotes.

**-uhm gracias. **–decía está sentándose en su cama. **-¿quieres dormir ya o primero ver una película? **–pregunto esta.

**-la película suena bien.**

**-de acuerdo, ¿puedes pasarme mi portátil? **–pregunto esta, liz miro donde le señalaba vic, esta lo cogió y se lo entregó a la otra chica, la cual rápidamente lo encendió. –**ok estas son las películas que tengo ¿Cuál quieres ver? **–pregunto está dejando sitio a Elizabeth para sentarse en la cama junto a ella, para poder estar más cómoda para elegir la película que verían.

**-esa es bastante buena**. –dijo está señalando a la pantalla.

**-si me gusta esa película.** –contesto vic haciendo clic en la película para que comenzara.

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas estaban tumbadas viendo la película tranquilamente riéndose en algunas partes que les parecían graciosas y diciendo cuál es su parte favorita. Por supuesto cuando la película termino las dos chicas aun no estaban cansadas así que esta vez eligió una película la medio latina y empezaron a ver otra película.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente la madre de vic, llamo a la puerta de su hija para comprobar que estaba allí ya que le había dicho que estaría en casa de león viendo el nuevo capítulo de victorious. Por supuesto esta al no recibir ninguna señal de su hija entro a la habitación, encontrándose a los dos adolescentes durmiendo con el portátil en medio de las dos, con la pantalla en negro después de a ver terminado la película un par de otras atrás.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas esta quito de allí el portátil y poniéndolo en la mesa para que tuvieran más sitio para dormir después de su pequeña fiesta de pijamas improvisada, que por lo que podía adivinar había durado más tiempo de lo que las dos chicas habían pensando. Antes de salir la madre victoria de la habitación noto como las dos chicas se había acercado más a la otra ya que ahora no tenían en medio de ella el portátil.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Quién llama a estas horas en sábado?** –decía liz aun durmiendo o bueno hasta hace unos minutos antes de que su teléfono empezara a molestarla. Al ver que el teléfono no iba a dejar de sonar abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue que no era su casa, unos segundos más tarde recordó que se había quedado en casa de vic a dormir, la cual estaba dormida a su lado, al parecer sin darse cuenta del teléfono molesto.

La pelinegra empezó a moverse despacio para contestar el teléfono sin molestar a la otra chica. Con existo de no despertar a su amiga esta recogió el teléfono sin mirar quien podía ser.

**-¿hola?** –saludo liz, pasándose la mano por el pelo para apartarlo de su cara.

**-hey liz ¿Dónde estás?** –pregunto la voz de su mejor amiga ariana. –**He ido a tu casa pero no estabas** –explico esta. **-¿estás bien?** –pregunto está preocupada.

**-estoy bien y en este momento estoy en casa de vic.**

**-¿y qué haces allí?** –preguntaba la pelirroja confusa.

**-me quede a dormir con vic.**

**-¿habéis tenido una fiesta de pijamas sin mí y daniella?** –decía esta.

-**no, solo que vic me pregunto porque no quería que condujera tan tarde hasta casa y claro yo acepte su invitación.**

**-oh.**

**-¿y porque fuiste a mi casa?**

**-solo quería pasar el rato, no se ir al centro comercial de compras.**

**-ok ¿aun quieres ir de compras?**

**-¡claro!**

**-de acuerdo, voy a despertar a vic y le preguntare si quiere venir con nosotras.**

**-¿aun estabais durmiendo?** –pregunto esta.

**-si ¿algo malo? **

**-no solo es raro que duermas hasta tan tarde.**

**-¿Qué hora es? **–pregunto Elizabeth.

**-casi las una, podemos comer en el centro comercial.** –decía esta. –**oh y podemos invitar a daniella, ¡así puede ser un día de chicas!** –seguía hablando esta con entusiasmo.

**-de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato. **

**-adiós**. –se despidió Ari.

Esta después colgó el teléfono dándose la vuelta para despertar a la otra chica, para su sorpresa la medio latina ya estaba despierta y observando lo que hacía.

**-¿Cuánto has escuchado?** –pregunto esta, para no tener que repetir todo lo que había hablado con ariana.

-**desde la parte donde decías que tenías que preguntarme alguna cosa.**

**-oh si, Ari quería ir al centro comercial conmigo pero cuando fue a mi casa no estaba allí. –**empezó a explicar liz. –**entonces le conté que me quede aquí a dormir, después le pregunte si aun quería ir y dijo que si, como ya sabes le dije que le preguntaría si querías venir.** –decía esta. –**y ella me dijo que le preguntaría a daniella para venir y fuera un día de chicas.** –termino de explicar liz. **-¿entonces vas a venir?** –pregunto.

**-claro ¿a qué hora nos vamos a reunir las cuatro?**

**-un poco menos de una hora.**

Ok, espero que os gustara el capítulo y el próximo capítulo las cuatro chicas en el centro comercial ¿Qué tal será el día de compras de las cuatro chicas?

Scissors-Luv93: gracias y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Maybey: ya no tienes que seguir esperando con ansias el segundo capi ahora a esperar el tercero ;)

Guest: gracias

Yoshi: bueno podría a ver sido mejor, pero la verdad es que siempre el primer capítulo me cuesta mucho escribirlo porque no sé cómo empezarla pero se va a ir poniendo interesante con el tiempo ;)

miri29: si tienes razón es muy distinto con los actores es más difícil, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y claro esto es un reto ya que es distinto a las demás historias que escribí.

.D: ¿te liaste con los nombres? Bueno un resumen vic/victoria: Tori, liz/Elizabeth: jade, Ari/ariana: Cat, daniella: trina, avan: Beck, león: Andre, matt: Robbie, mikey: sinjín y bueno si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme en un PM o un comentario :)

Oscar M: gracias y si vamos a ver qué pasa con liz y vic y por supuesto con daniella y ariana, y tengo una forma muy buena de hacer que se enamoren solo vas a tener que esperar un tiempo a que se desarrolle la historia ;)

Forty three: si es muy difícil escribir de los actores.

vaniap0211: gracias :)

KORE25: gracias :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Ariana prov.**_

Después de hablar con liz, mande un rápido mensaje a daniella.

_Hey daniella ¿quieres venir con liz, vic y yo al centro comercial en un día de chicas? –ariana._

Deje mi teléfono en mi escritorio, mientras buscaba que ponerme. Elegí unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y antes de poder mirar la camisa que me iba a poner recibí un mensaje de daniella, a cada uno de mis amigos les tenía puesto una canción diferente. Cogí mi teléfono del escritorio y abrí el mensaje.

_Claro Ari, ¿a qué hora nos vemos? :) –daniella_

Revise la hora en el teléfono, antes de mandarle el mensaje para saber cuánto tiempo faltaba hasta la hora que le dije a liz.

_En unos 40 minutos, vamos a estar en la parte de la comida, nos vemos allí :) –ariana_

_De acuerdo -daniella_

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Unos 40 minutos más tarde más o menos, ariana se encontraba en la parte del centro comercial donde estaban todos los sitios de comida, esperando a las otras 3 chicas.

**-¡mira es ariana grande!** –decía una chica a sus amigas, las cuales se acercaron rápidamente a ariana, para pedirle una fotografía con ellas un autógrafo.

**-no te podemos dejar sola ni un minuto.** –bromeo liz, que estaba detrás de ariana ahora, junto a vic.

**-¡oh dios mira también están liz gillies y victoria justice!** –decía otra de las chicas, entusiasmada. **-¿podemos hacernos una foto con vosotras?** –pregunto la chica.

**-claro**. –contesto vic.

**-¿y si yo no quería?** –pregunto liz.

**-oh vamos, sabes que quieres.** –decía vic, jalando del brazo a liz, para que posara para la foto con las tres chicas, mientras una de las otras hacia la fotografía. Después de un par más de fotografías y algunos autógrafos para las chicas, llego daniella.

**-ya era hora, vic ya tiene hambre.** –dijo liz.

**-hey**. –protesto vic.

**-¿qué? ¿Acaso es mentira?** –pregunto liz, haciendo reír a daniella y Ari.

**-vamos a comer.** –dijo vic ignorando la pregunta.

**-ves, tenía razón.** –decía liz a daniella y Ari, mientras miraban los restaurantes de comida donde podían comer.

_**Xxx**_

Después de comer, las chicas empezaron a mirar algunas tiendas del centro comercial.

**-oh mira esto es perfecto para ti liz.** –decía ariana enseñándole un vestido a su amiga.

**-no me convence del to…**

**-vamos ve a probártelo.** –interrumpió ariana, empujando a liz hacia la parte de los probadores. Mientras daniella y vic miraban algunas cosas riéndose de las otras dos chicas.

**-¡Ari no es necesario empujarme, se caminar sola!** –se quejó liz.

**-de acuerdo, pero ve a probártelo**. –dijo ariana antes de volver a mirar algunos vestidos.

Por suerte en el centro comercial no había mucha y podían estar tranquilas mirando ropa, zapatos o cualquier otra cosa que quisieran mirar.

**-¿ya te lo has probado?** –pregunto Ari, cuando se acercó a los probadores.

**-sí.** –contesto liz, saliendo del probador con un vestido negro.

**-wow te ves muy bien.**

**-siempre dices lo mismo.** –dijo liz a ariana.

**-bueno si no me crees…** -decía Ari. **-¡vic ven a aquí!** –llamo esta.

Vic al escuchar que Ari la llamaba se acercó a la chica. -¿Qué quieres Ari?

**-¿verdad que liz se ve muy bien con ese vestido?** –pregunto esta. Vic empezó a mirar hacia liz, fijándose bien en cómo le quedaba a su amiga el vestido.

**-es perfecto para ti liz.** –contesto esta.

**-bueno voy a cambiarme.** –dijo esta.

-**ok, voy a ayudar a daniella.** –decía vic alejándose de las dos chicas.

-**ves te lo dije.** –contesto Ari jalando del brazo a liz antes de poder ir a cambiarse. **–liz**

**-¿sí?**

**-¿es el maquillaje o estas sonrojada?** –pregunto esta.

-**claro que es el maquillaje.** –dijo está soltándose de ariana. –**voy a cambiarme.**

**-está bien.** –contesto Ari, antes de ir a ayudar a las otras chicas a elegir algo.

_**Xxx**_

**-tenías que a verlo comprando.**

**-Ari si casi compramos toda la tienda**. –contesto daniella

**-sí, pero no importa te veías muy bonita con ese vestido azul.**

**-Ari todos los vestidos te gustaban como me quedaban, no puedo comprarlos todos.**

**-si daniella tiene razón.** –contesto vic y liz a la vez.

**-¿en que tiene razón?** –pregunto Ari. **-¿en qué le quedaban bien todos los vestidos o en que no puede comprarlos todos?**

**-mejor vamos, antes de que Ari compre la tienda entera**. –dijo liz, las otras chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la última tienda en la que habían entrado con algunas bolsas en las manos, cada una de ellas habían conseguido algunas cosas nuevas.

**-pero es verdad daniella se veía muy linda en ese vestidos.** –protesto ariana, saliendo de la tienda, siguiendo a las otras chicas.

_**Daniella prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Después del centro comercial, liz llevo a su casa a ariana ya que el hermano de ariana la había traído antes y yo lleve a vic para que ella no fuera la única que llevara a alguien a su casa. Lo habíamos pasado muy bien en el centro comercial comprando, haciendo algunas fotos con los fans y probarnos ropa.

Yo estaba guardando las cosas que había comprado en el centro comercial, habían sido un par de vestidos, había comprado algunas nuevas camisas y unos pantalones además de unas nuevas botas. Mientras guardaba las últimas prendas de ropa escuche mi teléfono sonar y deje las camisas en la cama y fui a recoger mi teléfono.

**-hola daniella.**

**-hola león.**

**-avan, matt y yo habíamos pensando en ir a alguna fiesta ¿vienes?**

**-claro.**

**-oh antes de que se me olvide ¿puedes ir a recoger a Ari antes de venir?**

**-por supuesto.**

Este después me explico donde era la fiesta y a qué hora iban a estar allí, antes de colgar el teléfono me dijo que tenía que ir a arreglarse para poder conquistar alguna linda chica.

Próximo capítulo de fiesta todos juntos, os prometo que ese va a ser aún más interesante o espero que sea con lo que tengo pensando ;) dejad abajo vuestro comentario por favor, quiero saber vuestras opiniones y si queréis poder dejar alguna sugerencia sobre algo que os gustaría que pasara.

Yoshi: gracias y claro cuando avance un poco más las historia será más interesante ;)

Maybey: espero que fuera lo suficiente interesante el día de chicas ;)

Oscar M: pronto vas a poder ver lo que pasa entre daniella y ariana ;)

Lovelizgillies1: wow te encanta y solo 2 caps. eso es un nuevo record jajaja

**SoraTortiD**: si un pijama con dibujos de bigotes, es que una vez lo vi en una camisa que vic llevaba y como a ella le gustan mucho pues pensé que debe de tener uno jajaja.

Scissors-Luv93: bueno no te preocupes por no comentar por estar enferma, yo ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo enferma (maldito resfriado y cambios de tiempo) comiste ositos de goma y nutella a la vez ¿una mezcla un poco rara no?

vaniap0211: wow todos queríais que pasara algo en el día de compras y parece que al final no me he podido resistir a hacer que se vea un poco que les gustan las otras chicas jajaja

miri29: si todas son muy diferentes a sus personajes menos vic, aunque gracias por decir que lo estoy bordando eso es algo que me alegra que este gustando tanto la historia :) y eso que solo tiene 2 capítulos, bueno 3 con este.

Forty three: claro un buen día en el centro comercial :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo**__** 4**_

No sé si he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero si lo fue lo siento, toda la culpa es de la escuela.

_**Nadie prov. **_

_En casa de daniella…_

Esta después de terminar de hablar con león, fue hacia su closet para buscar que ponerse esta noche, tenía algunos vaqueros y camisas sobre su cama que fueron los que más le gustaron para ponerse esta noche, había algunas cosas de las que había comprado hoy en el centro comercial. Después de un tiempo por fin consiguió elegir el que ponerse y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

_Mientras en casa de Ari…_

La pequeña pelirroja estaba eligiendo que ponerse, pero no se decidía sobre que ponerse, así que esta llamo a liz para que le diera su opinión sobre que ponerse.

**-liz, necesito tu ayuda. **–decía ariana antes de dejar a su amiga hablar.

**-hola a ti también Ari. **–se burlaba esta. **-¿y en que necesitas mi ayuda?**

**-no sé qué ponerme para esta noche.**

**-cualquier cosa estará bien, es solo una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos.**

**-lo sé, pero quiero verme bien.**

**-¿no será porque quieres sorprender a alguien? **–pregunto liz.

**-no.**

**-oh vamos Ari, soy tu mejor amiga cuéntame.**

**-yo no quiero sorprender a nadie.**

**-de acuerdo, si tú lo dices**

Después de eso ariana le explico lo que había pensando ponerse, para la fiesta y liz le conto también lo que se iba a poner para la fiesta.

_**Xxx**_

_En casa de vic…_

Vic salió del baño después de preparase para la fiesta sin darse cuenta de que su hermana pequeña estaba en su habitación.

**-¿vas a algún sitio?** –pregunto su hermana, haciendo saltar un poco a vic del sobresalto de no esperar a su hermana en su habitación.

**-sí, voy con los chicos a alguna fiesta.**

La hermana de victoria iba a decirle algo más pero antes de poder decir nada, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.

**-pasa**. –contesto vic, unos segundos más tarde la puerta de la habitación de esta se abrió por avan.

**-hola chicas**–saludo este a la hermanas.

**-hola avan.** –contestaron las dos casi a la vez.

**-bueno ¿vamos?** –pregunto este.

**-claro.** –dijo esta antes de seguir a avan fuera de su habitación.

**-pasadlo bien.** –dijo la hermana de esta.

**-por supuesto.** –contesto avan.

_**Xxx**_

La fiesta era en uno de esos club bastantes privados y que solo podían entrar ese día algunas personas que fueran amigos de la persona que organizo la fiesta, por supuesto león y todos sus amigos conocían a la persona que organizo la fiesta así que podían entrar sin problemas.

Los primeros en llegar del grupo habían sido león, matt y daniella está al final no tuvo que ir a recoger a ariana porque le dijo que liz iba a recogerla de camino a la fiesta. En el club había bastante gente bailando y otros tomándose algo mientras descansaban de a ver estado bailando, unos minutos más tarde liz y ariana entraron a club, buscando a sus amigos pero con tal cantidad de gente casi no podían verlos. Por suerte después de esquivar a algunas personas llegaron a la mesa en el club donde estaban león, matt y daniella esperándoles.

Ari se sentó junto a león, ya que había un sitio libre junto a él y liz junto a matt, el cual ahora estaba entre daniella y liz.

**-wow que bien te ves Ari**. –felicito león.

**-gracias.** –contesto la chica.

**-ves te dije que eso iba a ser perfecto.** –dijo liz. –**hey ¿Dónde esta victoria y avan?** –pregunto esta un par de minutos más tarde al no verlos por ningún lugar del club.

**-estarán a punto de llegar.** –contesto matt.

Unos segundos más tarde pudieron ver como avan y vic intentaban pasar entre la gente, que estaba bailando lo cual le estaba resultando un poco difícil, pero al final consiguieron pasar.

**-hola chicos.** –saludo alegremente victoria.

**-hey vic.** –saludo león.

**-¿bueno vais a estar sentados allí toda la noche o vais a ir a bailar?** –pregunto avan.

**-bueno vamos entonces.** –dijo vic cogiendo al chico de la mano, para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

**-¿vamos a bailar rojita?** –pregunto león a Ari.

**-claro.**

**-yo primero voy a ir a tomar algo. –**dijo matt

Unos minutos más tarde todos ellos estaban bailando, león junto a Ari, vic junto a avan, matt se había ido a bailar con liz y daniella estaba bailando junto a un chico que le pregunto bailar con ella.

_**Xxx**_

_**Avan prov.**_

**-vic. **–la llame mientras bailábamos, llevaba un rato hablando con ella pero esta parecía distraída. **–vic. **–probé otra vez moviendo la mano delante de su cara.

**-¿has dicho algo? **–pregunto esta.

**-si llevo unos 10 minutos tratando de hablar contigo. **–le digo.

**-oh lo siento**. –dijo esta avergonzada.

-**no pasa nada, pero ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?**

**-solo estaba pensando. **–contesto esta.

**-¿y en que pensabas? **–le pregunto.

**-solo pensaba. **–dijo está volviendo a mirar algo, mire hacia donde ella había estado mirando todo el tiempo y allí se podía ver a matt y liz bailando mientras reían de algo.

**-¿te gusta?** –le pregunto.

**-¡¿qué?!** –dijo esta sorprendía. **-¡No!** –respondió rápidamente. –**ella, solo es mi amiga**.

**-yo hablaba de matt.** -Le digo, viendo como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja. **–aunque ahora que lo dices tú y liz serias una linda pareja.**

**-oh cállate.** –dijo está intentando no mostrar su cara roja apoyando su cara en mi hombro.

**-vamos sabes que tengo razón.** –le decía.

**-avan no es gracioso.**

**-¿y quién ha dicho que lo es?** –pregunto.

_**Daniella prov.**_

Mientras bailaba con un chico, mire hacia donde estaban león y ariana, habían estado bailando todo el tiempo muy juntos y todo el tiempo sonriendo mientras el otro hablaba, parecían una pareja, pero por alguna razón no me gustan que esos dos estén tan juntos el uno del otro, así que me disculpo con el chico que estaba bailando y me acerco donde estaban los dos.

**-hey chicos.**

**-hola daniella**. –saludo león alegre. -¿**Qué tal lo estás pasando?** –pregunto este.

**-muy bien ¿y vosotros?**

**-yo lo estoy pasando genial, pero necesito descansar un rato**. –dijo este. –**bueno voy a sentarme un rato, puedes bailar con daniella ella es una gran bailarina. **–decía león antes de alejarse, dejándome sola con Ari.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo :) ok, así que parece que avan consiguió algo de información sobre su amiga vic que no esperaba jajaja XD ¿Qué va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo?

And for the person ask me, if I can translate this story, sorry but I'm not very good at writing in English

Mica: me alegra que te tenga intrigada con 3 capitulo, ya que la historia no va a ser tan larga como mis otras historias.

Guest: bueno como abras notado seguí un poco el consejo de que bailen juntas :)

Forty three: espero que tuviera las suficientes sorpresas ;)

miri29: jaja, si mola el día de chicas de compras yo también quiero ir con ellas! jajaja

Scissors-Luv93: jajaja si he visto su casa y algunas fotos que subió de su ropa por eso en la historia me pareció gracioso escribir que ariana compraría todo jajaja

Yoshi: espero que te gustara el capítulo :)

Lovelizgillies1: yo también quiero ser una de esas fans que se hacen fotos con vic, liz y Ari

Konjiki: si te comprendo, algunas veces escribo Tori o Cat cuando escribo la historia, es raro escribir sobre ellas y pues leer también tiene que ser.

vaniap0211: pensantes bien sobre lo de Ari, aunque también hay celos por otras personas

Oscar M: que si liz se sonrojo…uhm tal vez ;) espero que fuera la suficiente acción entre las chicas y siento hacerte sufrir! Soy mala muajajaja ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de león irse y dejar a las dos chicas solas, empezaron a bailar una junto a la otra una canción que acaba de empezar.

_Mientras en liz y matt…_

**-¿no crees que son una linda pareja?** –pregunto matt que estaba mirando hacia avan y vic. Liz se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien estaba mirando matt entonces vio como vic tenía su cara en el hombro de avan lo cual por alguna razón no le gustó mucho.

**-son solo amigos, no son novios** –contesto esta.

**-¿eso crees?** –pregunto este. –**yo creo que son más que amigos, siempre están muy cariñosos entre si y pasan todo el tiempo juntos**. –decía matt.

**-eso no tiene nada que ver, los amigos son cariñosos entre si siempre y pasan el tiempo juntos al igual que todos nosotros**. –contesto liz.

**-¿no será que no quieres aceptar que avan sale con alguna chica?** –preguntaba este.

**-¿acaso un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos como avan y victoria?** –pregunto está ignorando la anterior pregunta.

**-no.**

**-¿Por qué no? **

**-porque una chica y un chico no pueden ser solo amigos, te lo digo yo que se mucho de eso**. –contesto matt antes de irse hacia la mesa que estaba león con un par de chicas.

_Mientras avan y vic…_

**-vamos vic deja de esconderte.** –decía avan, la medio latina le hizo caso y por fin quito su cara del hombro de su amigo. –**ven conmigo.** –dijo este.

**-¿dónde?** –pregunto esta.

**-con liz**

**-¡¿qué?!** –pregunto esta. –**no, no, no**. –repetía está intentando quedarse atrás, pero avan tenía más fuerza y la obligaba a seguir caminando.

**-vamos está sola, puedes hablar un rato con ella y tal vez si tienes suerte una canción lenta las dos.** –dijo este un momento antes de llegar donde estaba liz. –**hey liz**. –saludo el chico. – **divertíos un rato, yo voy a vigilar a león y matt.** –dijo este antes de salir casi corriendo para dejar solas a las chicas.

Daniella y Ari bailaban las dos juntas mientras que hablaban mientras que vic y liz empezaron a bailar juntas, por supuesto vic un poco nerviosa de hablar con ella después de lo que había sucedido con avan, ya que no quería hacer pensar a la otra chica que le gustaba más que una amiga.

_**Xxx**_

Todos en la fiesta se estaban divirtiendo mucho, los chicos habían estado hablando con algunas chicas mientras bebían algo, por supuesto avan estaba intentando entretener a matt para que no fuera donde estaba liz para dejar a las dos chicas bailar la una junto a la otra sin interrupciones, por otro lado león estaba hablando con una de las chicas que le había gustado.

**-¿no quieres descansar un poco? **–pregunto daniella, ya que no había parado de bailar durante todo el tiempo que habían estado aquí en el club menos el momento en que esperaban que llegaran los demás.

**-si vamos a descansar**. –contesto Ari, las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia las mesas para descansar cuando empezó una canción lenta. –**Oh es mi canción lenta favorita** –dijo Ari con entusiasmo. **-¿podemos bailar esta por favor?** –pregunto ariana.

**-claro.** –contesto daniella.

Las dos chicas al principio no sabían cómo colocar las manos, pero al final daniella coloco una de sus manos en la cadera de Ari y está en el cuello de la otra chica.

_Mientras liz y vic…_

También estaban bailando la canción lenta, aunque vic estaba nerviosa de estar tan cerca de liz.

**-entonces ¿tú y avan estáis saliendo?** –pregunto liz había estado un rato pensando en preguntarle a vic, pero como en ningún momento había salido avan en el tema esta no lo había preguntado.

**-avan y yo solo somos amigos.** –contesto victoria.

**-¿de verdad?** –pregunto esta. **–porque tú y el siempre estáis muy cariñosos entre vosotros y casi parecéis una pareja. **

**-¿acaso estas celosa de que avan pasa mucho tiempo conmigo?** –pregunto vic.

**-¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de que pases tiempo con él? Es tu mejor amigo.**

**-no lo sé, tal vez te gusta avan pero no quieres decirme**. –contesto vic.

-**claro que no me gusta avan, es mi amigo.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de un tiempo, las cuatro chicas se sentaron a hablar entre ellas ya que estaban cansadas de tanto bailar, los chicos no se veían por ningún sitio o al menos las chicas no los había visto, pero estos estaban hablando con algunas chicas con las cuales estaban bailando.

_**Xxx**_

_**Avan prov.**_

Después de bailar durante un rato con unas chicas, león, matt y yo decimos ir a buscar a las chicas para regresar a casa ya que era bastante tarde. Miramos para ver si estaban bailando pero allí no estaban, unos 15 minutos más tarde de estar buscándolas las encontramos, todas ellas estaban hablando y riendo sobre algo.

**-hey chicas.** –saludaron matt y león a la vez.

**-ya pensábamos que os habíais ido sin nosotras.** –dijo liz.

**-no solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco.** –contesto matt.

-con algunas chicas. –añadió león.

Nadie prov.

Los chicos se sentaron junto a sus amigas para charlar un rato olvidado que había ido a buscarlas para volver a casa, pero después de unos minutos olvidaron la hora que era y siguieron bromeando y riendo todos ellos.

_**Xxx**_

**Liz prov.**

Unos minutos más tarde todos estábamos fuera del club en busca de nuestros coches, vimos como león, daniella y matt subieron en sus coches, mientras Ari, vic, avan y yo caminábamos hasta el coche de avan y el mío.

**-nos vemos el lunes chicas.** –se despidió avan cuando por fin llego a su coche.

**-adiós Ari y liz.** –también se despidió vic subiendo al auto.

Mientras Ari y yo caminamos a mi coche el cual no estaba muy lejos.

**-que sepas que aún no se me ha olvidado la persona misteriosa que te gusta y por la que te querías ver bonita y tenemos un largo camino hasta tu casa. **

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Liz averiguara quien es la persona misteriosa por la cual Ari se quería ver bonita? ¿Conseguirá avan convencer a su amiga que le gusta liz?

Leafeonlove: ¿Cómo es posible que te enteraras del elitoria y dariana ayer a las 22hrs?

JORI4EVER: ¿te pareció que avan se iba a declarar a vic en el capítulo? Jajaja XD y si poco a poco todas las chicas se están dando cuenta y bueno no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo para dejar comentario.

Scissors-Luv93: si liz también tenía que ponerse celosa un poco con avan y vic eso lo adivinaste jajá

Lovelizgillies1: si hay muchos celos jajaja

miri29: bueno no sé si la han liaron parda espero que si un poquito jajá

Oscar M: claro tu pobre daniella merecía algo bueno y era un baile con ariana.

LassTime: espero que disfrutaras del capítulo :)

Yoshi: claro liz y vic también iba a bailar al igual que daniella y ariana

vaniap0211: claro avan como puedes ver en el capítulo intenta ayudar a vic.

Forty three: ¿fue más interesante este capítulo?

SoraTortiD: si ya están empezando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y no te preocupes por no comentar en el anterior seguramente estarías ocupada y se te olvido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-que sepas que aún no se me ha olvidado la persona misteriosa que te gusta y por la que te querías ver bonita y tenemos un largo camino hasta tu casa.**

**Nadie prov.**

Las dos chicas en el coche iban en silencio por unos minutos, Ari porque no quería que liz le preguntara y liz porque estaba pensando cómo conseguir que ariana le contara quien era esa persona misteriosa por la que se quería ver bonita, después de un par de minutos en silencio en el coche, liz interrumpió el silencio.

**-yo no sé porque no me quieres contar, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y las mejores amigas se cuentan todo. –**decía esta para convencer a Ari para que le contara.

**-no te e contando porque no hay nada que contar. –**contesto Ari.

**-vamos Ari yo sé que si ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? –**pregunto esta.** – ¿acaso es alguno de nuestros amigos y no quieres que les cuente? –**pregunto esta, mirando la reacción de ariana.** –oh con que es alguno de nuestros amigos. –**dijo Elizabeth al ver que la otra chica no contestaba.** –vamos Ari cuéntame, no les voy a contar a nadie ni si quiera a daniella o victoria. –**seguía intentando convencer esta.

**-de verdad liz que no hay nadie ¿acaso no puedo querer verme bonita? **–pregunto está intentando cambiar de tema, al ver que faltaba poco hasta llegar a su casa.

**-no y ahora cuéntame ¿quién es? –**por alguna razón liz quería saber quién le gustaba ariana, bueno no era raro siempre estaba interesa por la vida amorosa de su amiga, pero esta vez aún más cuando su pequeña amiga pelirroja por alguna extraña razón no le quería contar. **– ¿es león? **–pregunto esta ya que aún seguía sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su amiga.

**-no. –**contesto ariana rápidamente.

**-¿matt? –**volvió a intentar esta.

**-no. –**volvió a repetir esta.

**-¿avan? –**volvió a preguntar esta por tercera vez a su amiga.

**-no. **–repitió Ari.

**-vamos Ari responde, debe de ser uno de nuestros amigos el que te gusta no me mientas. –**decía está empezando a cansarse esta de esperar.

_**Mientras en el coche de avan…**_

**- ¿y de que hablasteis liz y tú?** –pregunto avan mientras conducía a su amiga vic. **–por que hablar debéis de haber hablado durante todo el tiempo que estuvisteis bailando.** –decía este para que esta no contestara que nada. -**¿le dijiste que te gusta?** –pregunto este rápidamente.

**-¡no!**

**-¿por qué?**

**-porque no me gusta.** –contesto esta.

**-vic, no intentes mentirme te vi mientras bailábamos como la mirabas y cuando bailabas con ella también así que no me digas que no te gusta.**

**-solo es mi amiga.** –contesto victoria.

**-clarooo una amiga a la que quieres besar seguramente.** –dijo este mientras se reía. –**bueno cuéntame que ¿de qué hablasteis?** –volvió a preguntar este.

**-¿Por qué tienes tanto en interés en saber de qué hablamos?** –pregunto esta confusa.

**-porque es una buena forma de saber algunas cosas.** –respondió este.

**-¿cosas como que?** –pregunto esta.

**-si le gusta alguien.**

**-avan. –**se quejó vic.

**-vamos dime de que hablasteis, ya me lo agradecerás mas tarde cuando estés saliendo con liz.**

**-realmente tienes un problema. **

**-¿qué problema?**

**-que solo somos amigas.** –contesto esta, diciendo muy despacio la última palabra.

_Mientras Ari y liz…_

Liz estaciono su auto cuando llegaron a casa de Ari, esta intento salir del coche para poder librarse de su amiga y sus preguntas, la cual los últimos casi 10 minutos había estado muy callada, algo raro ya que había estado intentando averiguar quién era la persona misteriosa que le gustaba a ariana, pero por desgracia para la pequeña pelirroja averiguo rápidamente porque había estado tan callada cuando no pudo abrir la puerta.

-**no vas a salir de este coche hasta que me cuentes ariana.** –dijo liz sonriendo a su amiga la cual intentaba aun abrir la puerta.

**-liz no este juego no tiene gracia, abre la puerta.**

**-¿y quién ha dicho que estaba jugando?** –decía esta, pareciendo en este momento su personaje jade, incluso asustaba bastante a ariana la cual estaba pensando que debía de estar solo actuando para poder conseguir que ella le dijera sobre la persona por la cual se quería verse linda.

_**Mientras avan y vic…**_

Avan llevaba unos minutos intentando hacer que le contara de que habían hablado ella y liz, pero vic estaba intentando no decirle nada sobretodo porque no quería que estuviera intentado hacer que ella y su amiga liz estuvieran juntas cosa que no iba a pasar porque solo eran amigas o al menos eso decía vic porque avan estaba muy seguro de que a victoria le gusta liz.

**-está bien**. –se rindió esta al ver que su amigo no iba a callarse pronto a menos que le dijera lo que quería saber.

**-¿entonces que hablasteis?** –pregunto este sonriendo, ya que por fin había conseguido que su amiga le fuera a contar de que hablaron.

**-hablamos de todo un poco, la serie, de todos nosotros ya sabes cosas normales.**

**-¿y qué más?** –pregunto este.

**-bueno… también me pregunto si tú y yo…**

**-¿tú y yo que?** –pregunto este al no entender que quería decir esta.

**-si estábamos saliendo. –contesto esta.**

**-¿y qué es lo que le dijiste? –**pregunto este.

**-que no por supuesto tu y yo solo somos amigos.**

**-¡no! –**se quejó este.

**-¿no?**

**-sí, tenías que decirle que si para saber si estaba celosa.**

**-yo le pregunte si le gustabas porque no se sonaba un poco raro en la forma que dijo que no, pero me dijo que no le gustas.**

**-por eso, si ella te dijo que no le gusto y se pone celosa es porque le gustas. –**respondió este rápidamente.

**-avan, solo me gusta como amiga y estoy 100% segura de que a liz solo le gusto como amiga, además yo sé que a ella le gusta matt ¿o no los ves que siempre están juntos?**

**-tu y yo también y no me gustas al igual que tú tampoco me quieres, así que aun puedes gustarle. –**decía este.

**-avan es mi amiga y yo de ella solo eso. –**contesto victoria, antes de salir del coche ya que se dio cuenta que el coche se había parado hace un par de minutos**.**

**Mientras Ari y liz…**

**-sabes, no puedes retener a alguien contra su voluntad. –decía ariana para que la dejara salir.**

**-bueno… si me cuentas quien es te voy a dejar salir. –**dijo liz**. –además ¿Qué tiene de malo la persona que te gusta? **–pregunto esta**. -¿no soy yo verdad? –**pregunto esta rápidamente**. –porque entonces sería muy razonable que no quieras contármelo.**

**-por supuesto que tú no eres.**

**-oh bien eso me alegra, sería muy raro salir contigo. **-Dijo esta**. –no te ofendas pero eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-¿y no te parece raro que pueda ser una chica?**

**-¿Por qué me iba a parecer raro? **–pregunto esta**. –el amor es el amor, además no elegimos de la persona que nos enamoramos –**dijo liz.

**-¿liz? –**llamo Ari.

**-¿sí?**

**-tal vez… sí que me quería ver bonita por alguien… -**decía está nerviosa, liz mientras miraba a su amiga esperando la respuesta.

**-bueno ¿y quién era? **–pregunto liz sin poder esperar a que su amiga contestara.

**-es daniella**

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿Cómo va a reaccionará liz a lo que dijo Ari? ¿Qué estará pensando avan hacer para ayudar a vic para que confiese de una vez que le gusta liz?

Selene Cruxe: bueno yo tampoco sé del todo las personalidades de los actores me baso en algunos videos de entrevistas que he visto y videos que han hecho ellos mismo y espero que te siga gustando la historia :)

SoraTortiD: si lo adivinaste Ari no se iba a librar de liz hasta que le contara y bueno… vic sigue negando un poquito que no le gusta aunque ella sabe que si jajaja XD

Nara375: si se podría decir que liz es menos violenta que su personaje y también mas cariñosa ya que ella no es como jade que no acepta los abrazados de Tori, sino mira el capítulo de los bloopers o como se escriba y veras como después de asustar a vic y leon le da un abrazo a vic.

Oscar M: ow pobrecito no envidies a ariana tienes que envidiar al novio real de daniella y si tienes razón esta vida no es justa. Y claro ya se va acercando el momento de las confesiones como dije esta historia no va a ser tan larga como las otras.

vaniap0211: sobre lo de vic contarle a avan su conversación ya lo tenía pensando pero leíste mi mente jaja XD

Forty three: si avan es un buen amigo y por supuesto Ari ha tenido que contarle a liz (cualquiera no lo haría cuando actúa como su personaje)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-bueno ¿y quién era? **–pregunto liz sin poder esperar a que su amiga contestara.

**-es daniella**

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿daniella?** -pregunto liz, suspirando después, esta se alegraba de que dijo que le gustaba daniella y no vic, aunque esta no sabía porque le importaba tanto si era vic, era su amiga ¿Qué le importaba a ella si a ariana le gustaba victoria o daniella? Pero por razones desconocidas para liz se alegraba mucho de que su amiga dijo que era daniella.

**-liz.** -llamo la pequeña pelirroja a su amiga al ver que solo dijo daniella.

**-¿qué?** -pregunto esta.

**-¿puedes abrir la puerta del auto ahora?** -pregunto esta.

**-oh claro.** -dijo está apretando el botón que desbloqueaba que todas las puertas se cerraran.

**-¿de verdad que no te molesta que me guste daniella**? -pregunto Ari.

**-claro que no me molesta, al contrario quiero ayudarte a averiguar si tu también le puedes gustar a ella.** -dijo esta. **–ya te dije que no elegimos quien nos gusta y si a ti te gusta daniella por mi está bien.**

**-eres la mejor amiga liz.** -dijo está abrazando a su amiga. **-¿quieres quedarte a dormir?**

**-lo siento Ari, pero tengo que ir a casa pero el próximo viernes si quieres podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas y ver películas.** -decía liz.

**-ok.** -contesto esta antes de salir del coche. -**nos vemos liz.**

**-claro nos vemos mañana Ari.**

_**xxx**_

Eran las 8 de mañana, avan y matt estaban hablando caminando hacia los estudios de nickelodeon para trabajar en la serie, cuando entraron encontraron a la sala de lectura se encontraron que león estaba medio dormido en su silla mientras escuchaba música.

Matt saco su teléfono para grabar la reacción del chico mientras que avan subía el volumen a los auriculares de león, el chico medio dormido dio un salto casi dejando caer su teléfono sino hubiera sido porque tuvo unos buenos reflejos.

**-¿no podéis dejar las bromas hasta más tarde?** –pregunto este. –**es lunes y las 8 de la mañana.** –dijo el chico guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

**-nah es demasiado divertido.** –contestaron los otros dos mientras miraban el video.

**-matt ni se te ocurra subir eso a internet advirtió el chico.**

Antes de poder decir nada más, daniella junto a vic entraron a la habitación hablando.

**-hola victoria que milagro ha pasado para que estés temprano**. –se burlaba avan.

Unos minutos el resto de los actores llegaron a la sala, uno de los ayudantes repartió los guiones para el capítulo de esta semana.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde habían leído varias veces todos juntos el guion, cambiado algunas cosas que no quedaban del todo bien y volvieron a leer el guion, cuando todos estaban contentos sobre el capítulo, cada uno de ellos empezaron a ensayar sus líneas del capítulo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de ensayar durante una hora, los chicos al fin tuvieron un descanso para almorzar.

**-hey vic ¿quieres ir a almorzar fuera? **–pregunto avan, mirando cuidadosamente hacia liz, el quería probar para ver si la otra chica se ponía celosa pero tenía el problema de que victoria no iba a querer engañar a nadie actuando como si salieran.

**-claro.** –contesto esta. **-¿alguien más quiere venir?** –pregunto esta, haciendo que el plan de avan no saliera del todo bien necesitaba que fueran solos para que todos ellos pensaran que salían o que liz dijera que quería ir y actuar muy cariñoso con su amiga delante de la otra chica para probar si estaba celosa, pero al parecer no iba a ser fácil intentar dar celos a la otra chica si victoria no ayudaba en el plan.

**-gracias, pero tengo planes.** –dijo león.

–**si yo tengo que hacer cosas.** –respondió matt.

–**liz y yo tenemos que hacer cosas.** –contesto ariana.

**-¿Qué cosas?** –pregunto liz.

**-¿no te acuerdas? Ya sabes esa cosa.** –dijo ariana, intentando que su amiga dijera que si, quería hablar a solas con ella sobre ayudarla con daniella.

**-claro yo os acompaño chicos.** –respondió daniella.

**-vamos entonces, nos vemos en un rato chicos.** –se despidió vic, avan siguió a las otras dos chicas fuera.

Matt y león salieron unos minutos más tarde, dejando a liz y Ari solas.

**-bueno y que son esas "cosas que tenemos que hacer"** –pregunto liz, haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir cosas que tenemos que hacer ya que ella no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer con ariana.

**-vamos a un sitio donde no nos puedan escuchar.**

**-claro, ¿tu camerino o el mío?**

**-el mío. **–respondió Ari. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia donde estaban los camerinos y cerraron la puerta para poder hablar en privado sin que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban.

**-¿y qué es lo que querías decirme?**

**-¿recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar ya sabes con daniella?** –pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.

**-claro que lo recuerdo.**

**-y ¿tienes alguna idea para poder averiguar si le gusto?**

**-por supuesto**

**-¿Cómo?** –interrumpió la pequeña pelirroja.

**-la mejor forma para saber si también le gustas es ponerla celosa y si se pone celosa es que le gustas.**

**-¿y cómo voy a ponerla celosa?**

**-tienes que hacer como si salieras con alguien o como si te gustara otra persona**. –contesto liz.

**-¿pero con quien le voy a dar celos? Si cuando más tiempo pasamos juntas es cuando estamos trabajando.**

**-pues tiene que ser alguien que trabaje aquí, no se tienes a matt, león, avan o alguno de los extras. **

**-avan está saliendo con vic, no puedo dar celos a daniella con el novio de victoria.** –respondió Ari.

**-no están saliendo.** –respondió rápidamente liz. –**son solo amigos me lo dijo vic.**

**-pues yo creo que si están saliendo, ¿no has visto la cara de avan cuando vic pregunto si alguien más quería ir a almorzar con ellos? El quería estar a solas con ella**. –decía Ari. **–además vic siempre es muy cariñosa con avan y si es su amigo no sería tan cariñosa, tal vez no quieren que nadie se entere de que son novios.** –decía ariana.

**-ugh no se ariana, vic siempre es muy cariñosa con todos y avan es su mejor amigo ella es así no sé, no creo que estén saliendo**. –respondió esta.

**-¿no será que tal vez estas celosa?** –preguntaba ariana a su amiga. **–ya sabes vic siempre pasa mucho tiempo con avan a solas.** –decía esta.

**-claro que no estoy celosa, ¿Por qué iba a tener que estar celosa?** –pregunto esta. **–son amigos y nada más.** –respondió Elizabeth. –**además ¿no estábamos hablando de ti y daniella? **–pregunto esta.

**-ja estas celosa. –decía Ari riendo.** –te gusta avan. –**cantaba esta.**

**-claro que no me gusta avan.**

**-claro que no.** –contesto con voz sarcástica ariana.

-**Ari deja ese tono de voz conmigo antes de que valla a buscar una de las tijeras que usamos para la serie.** –advirtió esta.

**-vale, ya no hablo más**. –decía esta.

**-gracias. **

**-te gusta avan**. –dijo ariana antes de salir corriendo del camerino.

**-¡te vas a enterar cuando te atrape ariana!**

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿tendrá razón ariana y liz esta celosa? ¿Conseguirá avan que su plan para dar celos a liz funcione? ¿Con quién ariana va a dar celos a daniella? ¿Victoria aceptara que le gusta liz? ¿Daniella se pondrá celosa cuando ariana actué como si le gusta alguien más? ¿Qué va a hacer liz cuando atrape a ariana?

Leafeonlove: ocupados maldita escuela que no deja de mandar tarea ¿no? y si tiene Celos, romance, humor y amistad.

Horiat-Di: claro soy una chica mala y ahora te voy a hacer esperar otra vez muajaja

Nara375: si tienes razón vic casi se le dice a avan que le gusta liz y claro avan conseguirá que vic acepte que le gusta liz.

Guest: si quieres encontrar los elitoria por la parte de arriba a la derecha escribe elitoria y te salen todas las historias elitoria, dariana en ingles no hay.

Lovelizgillies1: si pobre Ari que la encerró liz jaja

vaniap0211: jaja sí creo que le pasaría lo que dices y claro avan tiene que poner en práctica su plan de poner celosa a liz jaja

Oscar M: claro pronto alguna le contara a la otra o demostrara que se quiere.

SoraTortiD: jaja si tienes razón vic tiene que aceptar que le gusta liz, lo del coche te recordó a saw ¿hay alguna escena así en las películas? Porque yo no las he visto todas solo una o dos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

En el capítulo anterior…

**-te gusta avan**. –dijo ariana antes de salir corriendo del camerino.

**-¡te vas a enterar cuando te atrape ariana!**

_**Nadie prov.**_

Liz salió corriendo detrás de su amiga para atraparla, por supuesto ariana no dejaba de correr no quería que su amiga la atrapara sobretodo en este momento.

**-¡ven aquí no huyas!** –grito liz.

_**Mientras vic, avan y daniella…**_

Los tres chicos estaban almorzando tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

**-¿entonces vosotros dos estáis saliendo o qué?** –pregunto de repente daniella.

**-no estamos saliendo.** –contesto vic rápidamente

–**a mí me lo podéis contar no se lo diré a nadie.**

**-Dani de verdad que no estamos saliendo.** –dijo vic. –**avan es solo mi amigo.**

**-claro.** –decía daniella con sarcasmo volviendo a comer.

**-¡avan di algo!** –dijo victoria. –**tu y yo sabemos que no estamos saliendo.**

**-¿Qué importa que sepa que estamos saliendo**? –pregunto avan, este pensaba que si daniella pensaba que estaban saliendo se lo diría a Ari y liz y tal vez así notaria si estaba liz celosa de que el saliera con victoria.

**-ves vic, avan no le importa decir que estáis saliendo. **–dijo daniella.

_**Xxx**_

Unos cinco minutos más tarde terminaron de almorzar y todos ellos volvían al estudio de grabación. Daniella iba por delante de los otros dos chicos.

**-¡avan porque has dicho eso! **–decía vic a su amigo en silencio para que solo el la escuchara. –**no estamos saliendo y lo sabes.**

**-tal vez si aceptaras que te gusta….**

**-no me gusta. **–interrumpió victoria rápidamente a avan.

**-vamos vic que te cuesta aceptarlo yo ya sé que te gusta.**

**-no, no me gusta avan y deja de intentar dar celos a liz porque no va a funcionar porque a ella no le gusto.**

_**Mientras Ari y liz…**_

**-¡sal de ahí ariana!** –grito liz ya que Ari se había escondido en su camerino y liz no pudo atraparla, antes de que se escondiera.

**-¡no!** –grito esta también.

**-está bien me voy.** –dijo liz haciendo como si se fuera pero se escondió en una esquina cercana.

Un minuto más tarde Ari al no escuchar a liz golpear la puerta, abrió un poco la puerta para ver si su amiga estaba allí esperándola al no ver nada esta salió y camino hacia la sala de descanso donde tenían algunos juegos, pero por supuesto liz salió de su escondite y fue hacia Ari

**-¡ahora no vas a poder escapar ariana!** –grito está corriendo hacia la chica, Ari al ver a liz salió corriendo, pero choco con león quien la sujeto porque casi acaba en el suelo.

**-no te vas a salvar Ari.** –dijo liz acercándose a león y Ari.

_**Mientas vic, daniella y avan…**_

Los tres chicos estaban otra vez en el set, cuando caminaron hacia la sala de descanso porque aún les quedaban un minutos para volver al trabajo se encontraron a león sujetando a Ari, mientras que liz hablaba con Ari, aunque desde la distancia que estaban no podían escucharlo.

Por supuesto daniella al ver a león y Ari tan juntos, se estaba enojando no le gustaba verlos tan juntos e incluso ariana estaba sujetándose a león como si su vida dependiera de eso, claro en realidad lo era porque estaba asustada de lo que podía hacer liz si se alejaba de león.

**-hey chicos, siento interrumpir vuestra charla pero debemos volver a trabajar**. –dijo avan a león, liz y Ari, ya que no parecía que ninguno se iba a mover del sitio, claro Ari no se iba a alejar de león para que liz le hiciera alguna cosa mala y pues león no sabía que hacer ya que Ari no lo soltaba.

**-uggh está bien, te has salvado por ahora Ari**. –aviso liz, antes de ir hacia donde estaban daniella, avan y vic.

**-¿y qué tal el almuerzo los tres solos sin tener a nadie que te moleste?** –pregunto liz, mirando a Ari cuando decía la parte de nadie que te moleste.

**-oh muy bien, avan y vic están saliendo**. –contesto daniella.

Liz se veía enojada o al menos eso pensaba vic, esta pensaba que liz debía estar enojada por haberle mentido el otro día cuando le dijo que no estaba saliendo con avan, pero no había mentido fue avan quien mintió para averiguar si liz estaba celosa, pero por supuesto liz no podía estar celosa solo enojada porque le había mentido o eso era lo que vic pensaba.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde, habían terminado de trabajar por ese día, todos ellos fueron a sus camerinos a cambiarse a su ropa normal. Los primeros en cambiarse de ropa fueron león y matt así que estos dos se fueron antes que los otros, seguidos un poco después por daniella. Unos cinco minutos más tarde ariana se fue a su casa junto a su hermano que había venido a recogerla.

_**Avan prov.**_

**-¿puedo pasar?** –pregunte, llamando al camerino de victoria.

**-sí, pasa avan.** –dijo vic. Cuando entre vi a vic guardando algunas cosas en el closet que había en su camerino.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?** –pregunte

**-bueno tenía que guardar estas ropa para usarla mañana en el set** –me explico esta.

En ese momento vino una idea a mi cabeza, al ver que victoria estaba entretenida y no estaba mirándome cerré la puerta del closet, dejándola allí dentro mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

**-avan se ha cerrado la puerta y no puedo salir.** –dijo esta.

**-no se ha cerrado he sido yo.** –le digo.

**-¿qué?** –pregunta esta.

-**si te vas a quedar en el closet hasta que admitas que te gusta liz, bueno mejor que estas enamorada de ella**. –le dije, si lo sé la encierro en el closet para que salga del armario ¿irónico no? pues si pero es la única idea que he tenido.

**-¡pero ya te he dicho que no me gusta, ella es solo mi amiga!**

**-vic, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que confieses que estas enamorada de ella.** –le dije mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a la madre de victoria con su teléfono, diciéndole que estaría conmigo.

**-mi familia se dará cuenta de que no estoy y mañana tenemos que trabajar.** –dijo esta.

**-le he dicho a tu mama que estarías conmigo y mañana puedo decir que estabas enferma y te estoy cuidado.** –le explique.

**-avan no tiene gracia, déjame salir de aquí ahora mismo.** –decía vic.

**-no hasta que me digas que la quieres**. –le dije. –**no es como si te estuvieras declarando a liz, estamos solo nosotros dos. **–le explique.

-… -esta no contesto, así que me senté en el sofá que había en el camerino mientras revisaba mi Twitter.

_**Xxx**_

Media hora más tarde victoria aun no había dicho, esta chica sí que es testaruda.

-**está bien**. –dijo esta.

**-¿está bien qué? **–le pregunte.

**-avan** –se quejó esta.

**-no, no si quieres salir tienes que admitirlo. –**le dije caminando hacia la puerta del closet

**-está bien, está bien, estoy enamorada de Elizabeth gillies ¿contento?** –pregunto esta.

**-mucho**. –le respondí abriendo la puerta del closet, ni si quiera estaba sujetando la puerta, pero eso victoria no lo sabe al parecer. –**ahora podemos hacer a liz celosa.**

**-no, me niego a hacer eso, ya está enojada conmigo porque tú has querido mentir sobre que estamos saliendo cuando yo le dije el sábado que no estábamos saliendo. **–contesto victoria.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Liz entro al camerino de daniella y dejo una nota en el escritorio, antes de mandar un mensaje a ariana.

Para ariana: **esta es mi venganza**. Decía el mensaje junto a una foto de una nota donde había escrito _"¿daniella quieres ir a una cita conmigo?_ -ariana"

Bueno parece que avan consiguió que vic aceptara que le gusta liz, estoy segura que esto el real avan no lo haría pero… como es una historia pues si hace esto a victoria para que confiese sus sentimientos ¿Qué va a pasar con la nota que liz dejo en el camerino de daniella? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ariana al ver el mensaje de liz? Bueno espero que os guste y hasta el próximo capítulo :)

Selene Cruxe: jajá si tal vez liz hubiera contestado "¡Yo voy!" Como jade cuando Sikowitz pregunta quien quiere ir a su casa

HoriatDi: bueno aun vas a tener que esperar un poquito para ver algunos besitos jajá

Oscar M: ¿te gusto el nuevo capítulo?

Lovelizgillies1: jajá liz no es tan mala como jade ella no va a matar a Ari con unas tijeras o tal vez si…

Leafeonlove: jajá si a los profesores les encanta mandar tarea malditos ;( así no hay quien pueda escribir con tanta tarea :( jajá si aún quedan muchos celos

miri29: pues si la están liando con los malentendidos jajá

vaniap0211: espero que te guste el capitulo

SoraTortiD: bueno alguien han estado en el capítulo más encerradas que otras en el closet jajá, si tienes razón Ari no salió del armario liz la empujo fuera jajá

Scissors-Luv93: me gusta tu forma de "estudiar" (yo no sé mucho de tumblr pero algunos amigos míos les encanta estar en esa página jajá)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo y por si alguno de vosotros se pregunta cuando voy a subir alguna nueva historia jori, va a ser pronto cuando termine la escuela porque ahora estoy demasiado ocupada y no tengo casi tiempo para escribir.

_**Ariana prov.**_

Seguí a mi hermano hasta su coche, frankie había venido a recogerme después de estar todo el día trabajando para la serie. Había visto salir a todos mis amigos menos a vic, liz y avan, era un poco raro pero tal vez tenían que hacer algunas cosas más antes de irse.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tarde mi hermano y yo por fin llegamos a casa, acababa de entrar a casa cuando escuche que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Busque en mi bolso mi teléfono y cuando por fin conseguí encontrarlo entre las otras cosas que tenía fui a mirar el mensaje. Era de liz, pulse en la pantalla para ver el mensaje.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Ariana abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el mensaje de liz, no podía creer que era cierto lo que había echo su amiga esta había leído unas cinco veces el mensaje y aun no se lo creía que era cierto, Ari pensaba que liz debía estar loca escribiendo ese tipo de notas a daniella.

_**Ariana prov.**_

**-¿te pasa algo?** –pregunto mi hermano.

**-¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo? **–le pregunto.

**-parecías un poco sorprendida por el mensaje.**

**-oh no es nada, solo ya sabes liz.**

**-ok. **–dijo este antes de ir a su habitación.

Fui a mi habitación también rápidamente, para llamar a liz, espero que no ha dado esa nota a daniella, oh dios ¿Qué va a pensar daniella de mí!? Cierro la puerta y me siento en mi cama para llamar a liz. Espero a que conteste el teléfono, muy nerviosa y parece que pasa una eternidad hasta que coge el teléfono.

**-¡liz dime que es una broma!** –le grito estoy demasiado nerviosa y no me podía aguantar no gritarle.

**-¿una broma qué?** –pregunta.

**-sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.**

**-¿la nota?** –pregunta.

**-¡si, la nota!**

**-oh está en el camerino de daniella**. –dijo está muy tranquila ¿Cómo puede estar así de tranquila?

**-tienes que ir a buscar la nota. **–le dije.

**-ahora los estudios de grabación están cerrados. **–explico esta.

**-¡pues tienes que coger mañana la nota! **–le dije.

**-no, no esa mi venganza por empezar a gritar que me gusta avan. **–decía liz. –**además estoy segura que la nota te va a ayudar con daniella.**

**-¡si a que me odie! **

**-no te va a odiar, confía en mí.** –contesto liz antes de colgar el teléfono.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-no avan.** –dijo victoria caminando junto a avan, este estaba diciéndole que debían seguir dándole celos a liz ya que ayer parecía celosa. –**ella estaba enfadada, es muy diferente a estar celosa. –explico esta.**

**-vamos vic sabes que tengo razón, al menos vamos a intentarlo**. –decía avan.

**-no avan, no quiero que liz se enfade conmigo, creyendo que la engañe sobre lo de no estar saliendo.**

**-pero…**

**-avan, no intentes poner celosa a liz.** –interrumpió vic, antes de que los dos entraron al estudio de grabación, no había mucha gente aún, solo se veían algunas personas que trabajan en el decorado y claro avan había ido a recoger temprano a vic para poder hablar con ella.

**-hola chicos.** –saludo daniella quien estaba detrás de ellos.

**-hola daniella ¿podemos hablar un momento?** –pregunto vic.

**-claro.** –contesto daniella.

**-ok, ¿vamos a los camerinos? **

**-claro, vamos a mi camerino olvide allí mi teléfono y seguramente tengo muchos mensajes.**

**-y no se te ocurra hacer nada mientras no estoy.** –advirtió victoria a avan antes de dejarlo allí mientras las dos iban al camerino de daniella.

**-¿y bueno que querías hablar?** –pregunto daniella, mientras entraba a la habitación victoria la siguió y se sentó en el sofá que había allí. Dani abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que había allí y encontró su teléfono.

-**sobre ayer, daniella avan solo dijo eso de broma él y yo no estamos saliendo.**

**-pues no es lo que parece por la forma que actuáis y siempre estando juntos**. –dijo daniella.

**-pero es verdad no estamos saliendo y ahora todos por lo que dijiste piensan que estamos saliendo ¿podrías decirles a todos que solo era una broma?** –pregunto esta.

**-¿Por qué no quieres que la gente lo sepa?** –pregunto daniella

-**porque no estamos saliendo.** –contesto vic, antes de levantarse para recoger un pequeño papel que encontró en el suelo esta suponía que debía ser algún papel que se había caído al suelo. **-"¿daniella quieres ir a una cita conmigo? -ariana"** –leyó victoria en voz alta y se quedó mirando a la otra chica al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**-¿Qué!?** –pregunto daniella aún más sorprendía, acercándose a victoria para leer la nota. –**oh dios mío. **–grito esta.

-**yo no sabía que a ariana le gustabas como más que una amiga**. –dijo victoria.

**-y-yo t-tampoco**. –contesto daniella

**-¡oh dios te gusta ariana!** –dijo victoria al escuchar lo que dijo daniella.

**-¡n-no!** –dijo daniella sonrojándose un poco.

**-¡sí que te gusta! Incluso te sonrojaste** –decía vic **-¿y que le vas a decir?** –pregunto de repente victoria. –**yo te puedo ayudar a elegir que ponerte para la cita, ayudarte con el pelo con el maq…**

**-pero aún no he dicho que sí.** –interrumpió daniella.

**-oh vamos sé que vas a decirle que sí.** –dijo vic mientras salía del camerino, daniella la siguió –**cuando le preguntes a Ari cuando será la cita me lo dices y te ayudo a prepararte para salir con Ari.** –decía victoria en voz baja. **– ¡oh mira por allí viene!** –decía vic con entusiasmo mientras señalando a Ari que estaba de espaldas a ellas hablando con liz y Ari parecía muy nerviosa. –**vamos ve a decirle que sí.** –animo vic.

**-pero esta con liz.** –dijo daniella, esta estaba nerviosa no se esperaba esa nota y menos viniendo de Ari.

**-ok, lo arreglo en un segundo.** –decía victoria, caminando hacia donde estaban las dos chicas antes de que daniella la pudiera detener. –**hey liz ¿podemos hablar?** –pregunto vic cuando estuvo junto a las dos chicas.

**-está bien.** –contesto esta, siguiendo a vic cuando vio que iba hacia su camerino, por supuesto antes de entrar al camerino haciendo una seña a daniella para que fuera a hablar con Ari ahora que estaba sola.

_**Ariana prov.**_

Después de que vic y liz me dejaran sola para ir a hablar a su camerino, me di la vuelta y vi a daniella ¡oh dios! ¿Y si ya vio la nota? ¡Oh no está viniendo hacia aquí! ¿Y ahora que le digo? Se suponía que liz y yo íbamos a estar solas para coger la nota, ¡es demasiado temprano para que todo el mundo esté aquí!

**-e-esto ariana.** –hablo daniella ¿Cuándo llego aquí? Si hace un segundo estaba aún demasiado lejos. –**acepto la cita pero…** -dijo esta ¿acepto la cita? ¿Pero? oh no ahora va a decir que solo como amigas

**-¿pero?** –le pregunte rápidamente.

**-pero vas a tener que decirme cuando y donde, la nota no decía nada.**

**-¿qué?** –le pregunto sorprendida.

**-que vas a tener que decirme…**

**-¿no te parece raro?** –le pregunto.

**-¿el qué? –**daniella dijo confusa

**-¿ya sabes ir a una cita conmigo?**

**-no y ¿me vas a decir cuando es nuestra cita? **–pregunto esta al ver que aún lo le había contestado

**-claro, ¿Qué tal mañana? **–le pregunto.

**-me parece bien. –**Dijo esta** -nos vemos en un rato tengo que ir a cambiarme antes de empezar a trabajar.**

¿Realmente daniella acepto ir a una cita conmigo? ¡Lo hizo! ¡Voy a salir en una cita con daniella mañana! ¿Pero que me voy a poner!? ¡No tengo nada bueno que ponerme!

_Ok espero que os gustara el capítulo, creo que exagere un poco con la reacción de Ari cuando daniella acepta la cita pero… no importa._

¿Cómo va a salir la cita de daniella y ariana? ¿Qué están hablando victoria y liz? ¿Daniella va a hacer caso a vic y dirá que lo de que avan y vic estaban saliendo era una broma? ¿Seguirá avan intentando poner celosa a liz? ¿Liz le dirá a victoria algo sobre salir con avan?

Leafeonlove: jaja si a mí tampoco me gustaría que me enceraran en un armario no creo que a nadie le gustara.

HoriatDi: espero que te gustara el capitulo

vaniap0211: si creo que hay que imaginar un poco la cara de Ari, creo que su cara seria como explique en el capítulo aunque realmente no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Nara375: jaja si tienes razón vic parece un poco testaruda en la historia aunque no sé si en la vida real es así y bueno gracias a ti por leer.

xv10: espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Oscar M: bueno si liz ayudo a Ari no fue mucha venganza y espero que te guste que ari y daniella pronto irán a una cita :)

Selene Cruxe: si creo que tienes razón liz está saliendo en la historia como jade, pero es que no conozco a liz entonces me sale más como jade jaja y si es más ayuda que venganza.

SoraTortiD: si tienes razón vic se unió al club de "Empujadas del armario" jaja solo faltan dos no hay más personas escondidas en el armario aunque voy a tener que revisar otra vez por si se escondió alguien jaja ¿acaso dudas que daniella no aceptaría? ¿y daniella también es del club de las empujadas del armario o ella no?

Lovelizgillies1: bueno yo no diría que liz es vengativa, solo un poco en la historia y bueno realmente no parece una venganza la está ayudando.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Daniella fue a su camerino para cambiares muy feliz al saber que iba a tener una cita mañana con Ari, por supuesto ariana también está muy alegre y no podía esperar a contarle a liz.

_**Mientras liz y vic (5 minutos antes)**_

Las dos chicas entraron al camerino de victoria para poder hablar, las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio durante un minutos, vic estaba pensando cómo explicarle a liz que pasaba con avan sin decirle que le gustaba y liz no hablaba porque estaba un poco enojada con victoria por mentirle el otro día diciéndole que no estaba saliendo con avan.

**-liz, quiero explicarte sobre lo que dijo ayer daniella, eso…**

**-no hay nada que explicar vic, ya me quedo muy claro que tú y avan estáis saliendo**. –dijo esta en un tono de voz bastante enfadado, el mismo que usaba cuando hacía de jade.

**-pero liz…**

**-no vic, a mí no tienes que explicarme nada, pero al menos el otro día cuando te pregunte me podías a ver contado la verdad. **–decía liz.

**-pero es que eso no es…**

**-¿Qué no es verdad? **–pregunto liz interrumpió a la chica. –**vamos vic, todos vemos como tú y avan actuáis, no tenéis que engañarnos diciendo que solo soy muy buenos amigos.**

**-pero es que solo somos amigos. **–protesto vic.

**-¿Por qué no admites de una vez que eres novia de avan? –pregunto está enojada.**

**-porque…**

**-¡liz!** –interrumpió Ari entrando al camerino sin ni si quiera preocuparse por llamar por si sus amigas estaban ocupadas. **-¡ven conmigo liz tengo que contarte algo!** –decía la pelirroja sujetando la mano de la otra chica para que la siguiera, sin dejar a vic poder explicarle que lo que avan dijo de estar saliendo era mentira.

Vic se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, esta sabía que liz estaba enfada con ella por mentirle, pero ella no le había mentido, había sido avan quien dijo que estaban saliendo cuando no están saliendo.

Un minuto más tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir y era daniella.

**-¡vic!** –decía alegre daniella. –**Ari y yo vamos a tener una cita mañana**. –le contaba daniella muy entusiasmada. **-¿Qué te ocurre?** –pregunto daniella al ver que victoria no estaba entusiasmada como hace menos de 10 minutos cuando encontraron la nota.

**-liz está enojada conmigo porque piensa que le mentí sobre no salir con avan.**

**-pero estas saliendo con avan, le has mentido.** –respondió Dani.

**-daniella yo no le he mentido, avan y yo no estamos saliendo fue avan quien intento eso porque pensaba que…** -dijo está callándose antes de decir algo más al darse cuenta de lo que casi dice.

**-¿Qué pensaba? **

**-nada, vamos tenemos que ir a grabar.** –decía vic intentando cambiar de tema para no decirle a nadie más que le gustaba daniella.

_**Xxx**_

Ari, matt y león estaban grabando una escena para la serie.

**-ves le gusta matt.** –dijo vic a avan que estaba sentado junto a ella repasando sus líneas de la siguiente escena. Esta veía como los dos estaban hablando y riéndose de algo que matt le decía a liz.

**-no están saliendo, es como tú y yo solo buenos amigos.** –decía avan mientras seguía leyendo sus líneas.

**-no es lo mismo, ¿no los ves?** –pregunto vic arrebatándole el guion para que avan mirara hacia donde estaban matt y liz.

**-¿no será que estas celosa de que pase tiempo con otras personas que no eres tú?** –pregunto avan, intentando recuperar su guion.

**-claro que no, si fuera eso también estaría celosa de que pase tanto tiempo con Ari.** –explico esta.

**-no, porque sabes que Ari y liz son solo amigas además creo que a Ari le gusta otra persona.**

**-¿y cómo sabes tú que le gusta alguien a Ari?** –pregunto esta, vic sabía que era daniella quien le gustaba a Ari, pero solo porque estaba con daniella cuando encontraron la nota y por supuesto liz debía saber que a ariana le gustaba daniella porque estaba muy feliz cuando entro en el camerino después de estar hablando con daniella.

**-nadie es tan feliz un lunes por la mañana a menos que este enamorado.**

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Dónde deberíamos ir para la cita? **–pregunto Ari a liz, mientras estaban camino a la casa de la chica pelirroja.

**-no lo sé.**

**-vamos liz ayúdame tú fuiste quien dejo la nota.**

**-y gracias a mi tienes una cita ¿no te parece suficiente ayuda? **–pregunto liz.

**-por favor, yo nunca he tenido que preparar una cita para nadie.**

**-¿y yo sí? **–pregunto liz.

**-no, pero tú siempre tienes buenas ideas.**

**-no se Ari, ¿Qué tal una cena en tu casa? **–pregunto liz. –**ya sabes para que los paparazi o fans no os molesten.**

**-me gusta la idea**. –las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ari, liz estaciono el coche para entrar a la casa ya que iba a ayudar a ariana a elegir que ponerse para mañana ya que no iba a tener mucho tiempo mañana para ayudarle a elegir que ponerse si tenía que ayudar a Ari a preparar las cosas para la cita, lo cual seguramente iba a suceder ya que si lo hacía sola no tendría tiempo suficiente para que Ari se prepara.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente las dos chicas no podía esperar hasta su cita, Ari lo tenía todo preparado para arreglarse justo después de salir de grabar, por suerte su hermano y su madre estaban en nueva york visitando a su familia y estaría sola en casa y claro con ayuda de liz había elegido una película que podían ver después de cenar.

Por otro lado daniella había pedido ayuda a vic esta mañana cuando llegaron para ayudarla a elegir que ponerse, Ari le había dicho que estarían en su casa para que nadie les molestara y que debía estar allí a las nueve y media.

_**Xxx**_

_**Daniella prov.**_

**-¿Qué te parece esto? –**le pregunto a vic enseñándole algunas de las cosas que había pensado que podría ponerme.

**-me gusta esta blusa**. –contesto vic señalando una blusa blanca.

–**si sería perfecta con estos pantalones**. –dije.

Quedaba menos de una hora para mi cita con Ari y la verdad no me lo podía creer que de verdad iba a ir a una cita con ariana.

_**Ariana prov. **_

**-vamos ve a vestirte, subiré cuando la comida llegue**. –dijo liz, por suerte habíamos encontrado un restaurante muy bueno que entregaba comida en las casa.

Yo subí a mi habitación para vestirme con la ropa que liz me ayudo a elegir ayer para tener tiempo para servir la comida cuando llegara.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando baje encontré a liz que tenía la comida preparada solo faltaba ponerla en la mesa.

**-¿y qué tal estoy?** –le pregunto.

**-ya te dije que le va a encantar.** –dijo liz. –**bueno yo me voy antes de que llegue daniella, espero que lo paséis bien.** –me decía liz dándome un pequeño abrazado antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

**-gracias liz y nos vemos mañana.** –le dije siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

_**Xxx**_

**-te ves muy linda Dani.** –me dijo vic antes de recoger su bolso para irse, claro yo también me tenía que ir si quería llegar a tiempo a mi cita. **–hasta mañana y mucha suerte en la cita.**

**-gracias por ayudarme.**

**-de nada y bueno me voy antes de hacerte llegar tarde a tu cita.**

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿Cómo va a salir la cita de Ari y daniella? ¿Va a poder vic explicarle a liz que no es novia de avan sin que la interrumpa?

Leafeonlove: bueno me alegra que no te pareciera que Ari actuaba exagerada cuando daniella acepto.

Scissors-Luv93: me alegro que te gustara el Cap y sobre la broma del wasabi o algo así pues se podría decir que me hicieron algo parecido y espero que tu lengua este otra vez bien

Lovelizgillies1: ¿Qué Dani ha descubierto que a vic le gusta liz? ¿Yo he escrito eso? Creo que tal vez te refieres que daniella se dio cuenta que a vic le gusta liz cuando vic le decía que le diga a todos que ella y avan no salían ¿no?

Mica: me alegra que te dejara con intriga ;)

Joriness: si tienes razón más que una venganza ayudo a Ari

Guest: me alegra que te esté gustando la historia

Minecrandres: ¿Qué porque primero Ari y daniella? Pues porque tengo algo planeado para liz y vic y va a tardar un poco aun en que pase, aunque creo que el orden en el que empiecen las relaciones no importa ¿no?

Nara375: si tienes razón si ariana conociera el secreto de liz debería de hacer lo mismo jaja y si acertaste vic intento explicarle a liz que no sale con avan, aunque este no ayuda mucho a que liz crea lo que dice vic…

vaniap0211: has acertado en todo, vic quería explicar que solo son amigos ella y avan y si avan aun quiere poner celosa a liz.

Oscar M: me alegra que no pareciera una reacción exagerada la de Ari y claro yo también reaccionaria así, bueno en realidad creo que yo me desmayaría jajá

DannyWest: si es una graciosa venganza la de liz, pero claro es que no es jade ella no es tan malvada con su venganza jaja

Selene Cruxe: si otra fuera, solo falta liz, parece que esta cómoda allí dentro del armario jaja y claro aún falta que vic y liz se digan que se quieren


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**VICTORIOUS no es de mi propiedad sino de dan Schneider quien debería de haber hecho a Tori y jade pareja **_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Daniella acaba de llegar donde estaba la casa de ariana, esta estaciono su auto y camino hacia la puerta, esta llamo al timbre de la puerta muy nerviosa ya que era su primera cita con la chica y no quería que nada saliera mal o que Ari no le gustara salir con ella.

**-hola daniella.** –saludo la pelirroja cuando abrió la puerta, esta se movió a un lado para que daniella pudiera entrar a la casa.

**-hola Ari, te ves muy bonita.** –dijo daniella mirando a Ari.

**-gracias, tu también.** –contesto Ari un poco roja por el cumplido de daniella. **–sígueme, la cena ya está lista. **

Las dos chicas caminaron por la casa hasta llegar a el patio de la casa, allí había una mesa con dos sillas y un par de platos con comida.

**-¿todo esto lo has hecho tu sola?** –pregunto daniella, ya que esta le sorprendió que hubiera tenido tiempo para preparase y también preparar las cosas para la cita.

**-sí, con un poco de ayuda de liz**. –contesto Ari. **–bueno vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe la comida. –**dijo Ari.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa, aún estaban muy nerviosas y no sabían que decir o hacer.

_**Xxx**_

Después de unos cinco minutos muy incomodos entre las dos chicas, por fin consiguieron relajarse un poco y empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, las dos chicas aun seguían hablando después de haber terminado de cenar

**-entonces ¿Cómo es que tuviste el valor de invitarme a una cita?** –pregunto daniella ya que llevaba desde ayer pensando en eso.

**-esto…** -empezó Ari sin saber que decir ella no sabía si debía decirle que fue liz quien dejo la nota ella no había sido la valiente en dejar la nota pero ella sabía que le gustaba daniella. **–en realidad fue liz quien te dejo la nota.** –respondió Ari, esta no quería mentir sobre porque la había invitado.

**-entonces ¿tú no querías salir conmigo en una cita?** –pregunto daniella, un poco decepcionada, esta pensaba que Ari debía de haberla invitado hoy porque no quería decirle que fue por una broma de liz.

**-… si, pero me daba mucha vergüenza pedirte salir conmigo en una cita.** –contesto Ari avergonzada. –**ya sabes no quería que te sintieras incomoda por decirme que no, después de saber que me gustas. –explicaba ariana.** –liz te dejo la nota para vengarse de mí, ella sabía que me gustabas y esa fue su forma de vengarse cuando la moleste.

**- creo que voy a molestar más a menudo a liz, si consigo más citas contigo**. –contesto Dani después de escuchar todo lo que dijo Ari haciendo sonreír a esta al ver que daniella no le molesto que no fuera ella quien le dejo la nota.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después las dos chicas terminaron de recoger las cosas, con algunas quejas de Ari que le decía a daniella que no hacía falta que la ayudara porque era su invitada pero daniella le dijo que si la ayudaba terminarían antes.

**-¿quieres ver una película? **–pregunto Ari a daniella cuando terminaron de recoger las cosas.

-**me gustaría mucho, pero sabes que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y son casi las doce. **–dijo daniella después de revisar la hora en su teléfono.

-**si tienes razón, podemos ver una película otro día. **–contesto Ari.

**-¿Qué te parece el viernes? **–pregunto daniella.

**-¿Cómo una cita? **–decía Ari caminando junto a daniella hacia la puerta

**-por supuesto una cita, pero esta vez en mi casa ¿de acuerdo? **

**-claro. **–contesto Ari contenta.

Las dos chicas se pararon en la puerta sin saber si debían darle un beso a la otra, las dos sabían que se gustaban pero no sabían si debían ser quien besara a la otra, así que las dos en el mismo momento se acercaron a la otra para ser quien besara a la otra, las dos se dieron cuenta de que la otra se acercaba para darle un beso, las dos se pusieron aún más nerviosas al estar a pocos centímetros de la otra ya que iba a ser el primer beso que se iban a dar.

Después de unos segundos dudando las dos chicas se estaban besando aunque ninguna de las dos sabía quién de ella cerro el pequeño espacio entre ellas. Unos segundos después las dos chicas se separaron sonriendo a la otra.

**-nos vemos mañana Ari.** –se despidió daniella antes de salir de la casa de Ari.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente en el set cuando Ari llego empezó a buscar a liz para contarle como había salido la cita. Unos 5 minutos después de empezar a buscar a liz esta fue al camerino de la chica gracias a que uno de las personas que trabajaban para la serie le dijo que la habían visto ir hacia los camerinos.

**-hola liz.** –saludo Ari cuando entro al camerino.

**-hola Ari ¿Qué tal ayer con daniella?** –dijo liz quien estaba con su teléfono.

**-lo pasamos muy bien, al principio un poco nerviosa pero después de eso lo pasamos muy bien hablando de muchas cosas, la invite a ver una película pero era muy tarde y ya sabes tenía que irse, pero me dijo que este viernes podemos ver la película en su casa.** –decía Ari casi sin respirar de la emoción. **–le pregunte si era como una cita y me dijo que si, va a ser nuestra segunda cita** –decía ariana -también me pregunto que como es que había tenido el valor de invitarla, le conté lo que paso y me dijo que si así consigue más citas conmigo que te va a molestar más a menudo.

**-eso para ayudarte la próxima vez no va a ser una nota para pedir una cita a la persona que te gusta**. –decía liz intentando parecer enojada aunque realmente estaba contenta de que saliera bien la cita de su amiga.

**-y también nos dimos un beso antes de que se fuera.** –dijo Ari.

**-me alegro de que saliera tan bien tu cita Ari, ves como a ella también le gustabas**. –dijo liz guardando su teléfono**. –vamos tenemos que ir a ensayar.**

_**Xxx**_

Estaba en mi camerino terminando de vestirme, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta rápidamente me puse la camisa.

**-¿puedo pasar?** –pregunto daniella.

**-si pasa**. –le dije, esta entro al camerino unos segundos más tarde.

**-sobre lo que dije el otro día de que avan y vic estar saliendo era solo una broma, ellos no están saliendo pero a avan le pareció divertido gastarme una broma y yo sin saberlo dije que estaban saliendo pero son solo amigos.** –me decía daniella rápidamente.

**-¿acaso te mando vic?** –le pregunto.

**-no.**

**-¿estas segura?**

**-tal vez si me mando, pero es verdad no están saliendo.** –contesto esta.

**-¿no será que no quiere que me enoje con ella por mentirme?** –le pregunto.

**-liz te puedo asegurar que vic no mentiría sobre algo así, además ¿Por qué te enoja que avan y vic estuvieran saliendo? ¿Acaso te gusta avan y estas celosa? –**liz pensaba queseguramente Ari ha tenido que decirle eso a daniella.

**-a mí no me gusta avan y yo no estoy celosa de vic por salir con avan. **–contesto esta.

**-¿entonces porque siempre que mirabas durante los ensayos donde estaban avan y vic los mirabas enojada? –**pregunto esta.

**-yo no los miraba enojada.**

**-liz si te gusta avan y te pone celosa que vic pase tiempo con el solo tienes que decírselo a los dos y seguro que a avan le gustaría salir contigo.**

**-daniella, no me gusta avan y no quiero salir con él.**

**-liz no es raro que te guste alguien como avan, además tal vez vic te puede ayudar para que avan sea tu novio.**

**-¡daniella que no me gusta avan! ¡Que a mí quien me gusta es vic! **–grito enojada liz sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a daniella

_**Ups parece que liz hablo de mas jaja XD ¿Cómo va a reaccionar daniella a lo que dijo liz? ¿Va a querer daniella ayudar a liz? ¿Le contara daniella a Ari que a liz le gusta vic? ¿liz va a creer lo que dijo daniella sobre avan y vic? ¿sigue liz enojada porque esta celosa de avan?**_

Mica: espero que te gustara el capitulo

Oscar M: espero que te gustara la cita ;)

Leafeonlove: ¿Por qué la cita no iba a salir bien?

DannyWest: espero que te gustara el capítulo y aun vas a tener que esperar un poquito para saber cómo vic le explicara a liz que no es novia de avan ;)

Selene Cruxe: espero que te gustara el capítulo aunque aún vas a tener que esperar un poquito más para saber cómo le explicara a liz ;)

Nara375: vic encerrarse con liz para explicarle… uhm buena idea pero como dices vic es demasiado buena

vaniap0211: ¿el suspenso raro en mí? Yo pensaba que era la drama Kin o algo así jaja XD ¿vic amordazar a liz? No creo que vic hiciera eso, aun así vas a tener que esperar para saber cómo va a explicarle ;)

.D: si pobre vic :( liz no la dejo explicarse y bueno al parecer liz tambien fue otra de las empujadas del armario, la única que no fue empujada fue daniella jaja XD


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

Victorious o los actores no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran victorious no hubiera terminado y bueno creo que si me perteneciera una persona seria esclavismo lo cual está prohibido hacer, creo.

Bueno antes de empezar con el capítulo me alegra mucho que la historia tenga más de 100 comentarios 108 para ser exactos wow muchos comentarios para solo 11 capítulos, el comentario 100 fue echo si no me equivoco por PaigeMorris así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-¡daniella que no me gusta avan! ¡Que a mí quien me gusta es vic! **–grito enojada liz sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a daniella

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿queeeeeee?** –pregunto daniella mirando fijamente a liz. -¿te gusta vic? Pero yo pensaba que te gustaba avan

**-no, no me gusta avan y tampoco vic pero lo dije para para que me dejaras en paz.** –contesto liz intentando arreglar lo que había dicho para que daniella no le contara a nadie que le gustaba victoria. –**así que ya puedes irte porque no estoy enojada con vic por ser novia de avan.** –decía esta.

**-pero vic y avan no est…**

**-sí, no me importa que estén saliendo, nos vemos luego daniella**. –la interrumpió liz.

Pocos segundos más tarde daniella salió del camerino sabiendo que no iba a conseguir convencer a liz de que avan y vic no están saliendo, después de salir del camerino fue a buscar a vic para contarle que liz no estaba enojada con ella aunque esta no estaba del todo segura si liz dijo eso solo para que la dejara en paz.

**-¿ya le dijiste que avan y yo no estamos saliendo?** –pregunto una voz detrás de daniella asustando un poco a esta porque estaba distraída pensando si era verdad o no lo que le dijo liz.

**-si ya se lo dije.**

**-¿y que te dijo liz?** –pregunto vic.

**-ella dijo…** -empezó a decir daniella pero rápidamente se quedó en silencio para no decir lo que había pasado. –**ella dijo que no está enojada contigo y que no le molesta que tú y avan sean novios.**

**-gracias daniella.** –dijo vic dando un abrazo a la otra chica. **–espera ¿Qué has dicho al final?** –pregunto vic al darse cuenta lo que daniella había dicho algo más.

**-que a liz no le importa que tú y avan sean novios.**

**-¡pero avan y yo no estamos saliendo!** –respondió vic.

**-lo siento yo intente decirse pero no me dejo, bueno tengo que ir a hablar con Ari.** –dijo daniella antes de ir a buscar a la pequeña pelirroja, dejando a vic pensando que podría hacer para convencer a liz de que avan y ella nunca han sido o van a ser novios.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey Ari. **–llamo daniella a la chica cuando por fin la encontró.

**-hola daniella. **–contesto Ari feliz.

**-te he estado buscando.**

**-¿Por qué me estabas buscando? **–pregunto ariana.

**-ven conmigo y te contare.**

**-pero ¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí? **–pregunto Ari.

**-porque si te lo digo aquí, creo que liz sería capaz de matarme con algunas de las tijeras de su personaje**. –contesto daniella.

Ari siguió a daniella a su camerino bastante confusa, esta no sabía que podía decirle daniella de liz que hiciera que la otra chica se enojara, aunque esta sabía que no iba a matar a nadie con unas tijeras. Un poco después las dos chicas llegaron al camerino y cerraron la puerta para poder hablar tranquilas y sin que nadie las escuchara claro.

**-¿y que tenías que decirme? **–pregunto Ari impacientemente ya que no sabía el que podía decirle daniella de liz.

**-creo que a liz le gusta vic.**

**-¿queee? **–pregunto Ari. –**pero si a ella le gusta avan, por eso está enojada con vic por no decirle que es novia de avan.**

**-no, no Ari creo que le gusta vic, además me grito que a ella no le gusta avan sino vic, aunque luego me dijo que era para que la dejara en paz.** –explico daniella.

**-voy a hablar con ella.** –dijo Ari antes de salir sin dejar a daniella poder decir nada más.

_**Xxx**_

Ari había ido al camerino de liz pero allí no estaba así que empezó a buscarla por todos partes hasta que la encontró ensayando una escena con matt.

**-liz te estaba buscando**. –dijo Ari antes de coger el brazo de la otra chica y casi arrastrarla hacia los camerinos.

**-¿no es más fácil preguntarme si puedes hablar conmigo en privado en vez de casi arrancarme el brazo?** –preguntaba liz, Ari entro al camerino al igual que liz ya que ariana la tenía agarrada de su brazo y no la soltaba.

**-¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Preferías contarle primero a daniella que a mí? ¿Cundo me lo ibas a decir? Claro si me…**

**-Ari para y dime porque me preguntas todas esas cosas.** –interrumpió liz.

**- que te gusta vic** –contesto Ari.

**-¿qué? ¡C-claro que no!** –decía un poco nerviosa liz.

**-¡oh dios te gusta vic!** –casi grito Ari si no hubiera sido porque liz le tapó la boca.

**-no, no me gusta**. –contesto liz. –**así que no se te ocurra decir nada y voy a tener que hablar con tu novia, no sabe mantener la boca cerrada**. –decía está quitando su mano de la boca de la otra chica.

**-te gusta victoria, te gusta victoria, te gusta victoria.** –decía Ari cantando.

**-¿y que si me gusta?** –pregunto Elizabeth.

**-¡tenemos que hacer algo para que le gustes!**

**-yo no le gusto.**

**-¿y cómo lo sabes?**

**-porque está saliendo con avan.**

**-pero tal vez si se lo dices descubres que le gustas.**

**-¿Qué parte de que avan y vic son novios no entiendes?**

**-pero y si….**

**-no Ari, no son solo amigos.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **–pregunto ariana. **-¿los has visto besarse?**

**-no.**

**-si fueran novios se besarían de vez en cuando pero nunca se han besado.**

**-eso no tiene nada que ver Ari, tal vez victoria no quiere que los paparazi se enteren que están saliendo.**

**-pero nosotros somos sus amigos, no le vamos a contar a nadie así que no tienen por qué esconderse de que son novios.**

**-pues no lo sé Ari, pero estoy segura que son novios así que no intentes nada.**

**-pero yo no iba a…**

**-nada de decirle algo a alguien más o intentar decirle a victoria o esta vez no voy a dejarle una nota a daniella.** –interrumpió liz.

**-Pero yo quiero ayudarte a estar con vic.** –protesto Ari.

**-no vamos a estar juntas ella le gusta avan y no puedo hacer nada para que ella cambie de opinión** –decía liz. -**y tú tampoco.** –añadió liz.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo :)

¿Ari va a hacer caso a lo que dijo liz o va a intentar que liz y vic sean novias? ¿Tiene algún otro plan avan para hacer celosa a liz? ¿Qué va a hacer vic para que liz comprenda que avan y ella no son novios? ¿Le contara daniella a vic que liz grito que le gustaba? Bueno creo que no hay más preguntas que pueda dejar para hacer que penséis un poco hasta el próximo capítulo si hay alguna mas no dudéis en dejarla en vuestro comentario ;)

Scissors-Luv93: si te comprendo con lo del examen y sobre lo de que Ari de acosar de preguntas a liz cuando lo sepa, lo acertaste ;)

SoraTortiD: hola, si creo que les gusta jugar al parecer a "Empujemos a la lesbiana del armario" bueno me alegro que te sorprendió que liz confesara que le gusta vic.

HoriatDi: me alegra que te gustara la cita y el beso del anterior capitulo :)

DannyWest: espero que no murieras, actualice lo antes posible para que uno de mis seguidores no muriera pero la maldita escuela y los malditos exámenes me tienen ocupada

Nara375: si te comprendo con lo de los personajes, me pasa lo mismo cuando escribo que hace Ari, si daniella no la veo tampoco de intermediaria pero tal vez ayude a vic si se da cuenta que le guste además si ella no ayuda esta avan y Ari para ayudar a sus amigas ;)

Minecrandres: espero que te guste el capitulo

Lovelizgillies1: si tienes razón liz dio muchos detalles sobre quien le gusta jaja

PaigeMorris: bueno solo puedo decirte que serán más de dos capítulos hasta que vic y liz se enteren que su amor es correspondido

Oscar M: jaja no te pongas celoso de Ari solo es una historia, ya tendrás tiempo de conquistar a daniella en la vida real ;)

Mica: espero te guste el capitulo

vaniap0211: espero que te guste el capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Ok, se suponia que esto debia de haberse subido ayer, pero la pagina no me dejaba, asi que aqui os dejo el capitulo ahora, lo siento por actualizar tarde pero como dije fue culpa de la pagina**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de la charla de las dos chicas salieron del camerino y fueron a al set para terminar de trabajar por hoy. León, matt y avan estaban allí con sus guiones hablando mientras que daniella y victoria estaban grabando una escena donde aparecían las dos solas.

**-¿Dónde estabais chicas?** –pregunto matt ya que este vio como Ari arrastraba literalmente a liz al camerino.

**-tenía que decirle una cosa a liz y fuimos a su camerino.**

Antes de matt poder decir nada más uno de los ayudantes se acercó para decirles a todos que debían de prepare para la siguiente escena del capitulo

_**Xxx**_

**-entonces ¿Qué te dijo liz?** –pregunto daniella ya que estaban las dos chicas mirando a sus comparemos grabar una toma por quitan vez ya que matt no dejaba de hacer caras graciosas y león no podía decir su frase sin reírse.

**-cuando le pregunte me dijo que no le gustaba, pero no le creo además creo que dice que no le gusta porque avan y vic son novios y…**

**-avan y vic no están saliendo avan lo dijo cuando fuimos a almorzar pero no es verdad, no sé porque lo dijo y luego vic me dijo que si podía hablar con liz para decirle que era mentira lo de que ellos salían.** –interrumpió daniella

**-sé que no están saliendo pero liz no quiere que le ayude a salir con vic.**

**-bueno ya sabes tal vez no quiere admitir que le gusta porque tiene miedo de la reacción de vic.** –contesto daniella

**-pero ¿y si a vic le gusta liz pero no quiere decirlo tampoco porque también tiene miedo de la reacción de liz?** –pregunto Ari.

**-¿y cómo vas a averiguar si a vic le gusta liz? Porque no creo que vic le diga a nadie y menos a ti que le gusta liz.**

**-¿Por qué a mí no me lo va a decir?**

**-eres la mejor amiga de liz, le cuentas todo no puede confiar en decírtelo, puedes contarle a liz.**

**-¿entonces cómo podemos saber si le gusta liz?**

**-no lo sé**–contesto Dani. **-¿y cuando he dicho que te iba a ayudar?** –pregunto daniella ya que se dio cuenta de que Ari dijo podemos.

**-ariana prepárate para la siguiente escena. **–mando uno de los ayudantes, sin dejar a ariana poder decir que la ayudara.

**-ahora después vuelvo.** –dijo Ari antes de ir donde estaban el resto, dejando allí a daniella.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde habían terminado de grabar el capítulo, por supuesto hubieran terminado antes si matt no estuviera haciendo reír a todos.

**-hasta mañana chicos**. –se despidió matt.

Este recibió en respuesta un nos vemos más tarde de parte de león y un adiós de las chicas.

**-¿Dónde está avan?** –pregunto daniella al darse cuenta de que no lo había escuchado despedirse.

**-se fue hace 30 minutos ya que no lo necesitaban más y dijo que "tenía algunas cosas que hacer"** –contesto vic.

**-¿tienes quién te lleve a casa?** –pregunto Ari.

**-no**. –contesto vic.

**-oh entonces te puede llevar liz, daniella y yo tenemos que ir a hacer una cosa.** –Dijo rápidamente ariana antes de sujetar la muñeca de daniella **– ¡adiós!** –dijo Ari, antes de salir junto a daniella del set, las dos chicas se quedaron mirando donde hace un par de segundo habían estado Ari y daniella. Por supuesto liz sabía que su amiga no tenía nada que hacer con daniella pero por supuesto esta tenía que dejarla a solas con vic.

Poco después las dos chicas caminaron fuera del set hacia el coche de liz.

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que vic decidió hablar.

**-entonces ¿ya no estas enojada conmigo? Ya sabes por lo de salir con avan, aunque no es que estemos saliendo de verdad que solo somos amigos es como mi hermano mayor.** –decía esta algo rápido porque estaba nerviosa.

**-no pareces muy segura**. –contesto liz. **–pero no, no estoy enojada es una tontería enojarse por eso.** –continuo hablando.

**-es verdad no estamos saliendo, avan tenía una cita por eso se fue antes.**

**-tenéis una cita. **–dijo Elizabeth.

-**no, él y otra chica.**

**-ok, entonces si no estáis "saliendo" ¿Por qué dijo que estabais saliendo cuando vosotros dos y daniella fuiste a almorzar?**

**-porque avan quería…** -esta de inmediato se quedó en silencio, no podía decirle que era para darle celos.

**-¿Qué quería ser tu novio y tener una cita hoy?** –pregunto liz.

**-no, no.**

**-¿entonces?**

**-avan solo quería gastar una broma a daniella, pero ella rápidamente lo dijo cuando volvimos no pudimos decirle que era una broma. **–contesto victoria no era del todo mentira ella había querido decirle rápidamente a daniella que era una broma por supuesto no le iba a decir que era porque avan quería probar si liz se ponía celosa al estar saliendo los dos o mejor dicho fingir estar saliendo.

**-lo siento, por enojarme pero pensaba que no confiabas en mi cuando me dijiste que no salías con él y al día siguiente daniella dijo que estabais saliendo. **–decía liz, ella sabía que no era cierto que se enojó porque no confiara en ella pero no le iba a decir que se había puesto celosa y no podía enojarse con avan porque fue vic quien le dijo en ese momento que no estaban saliendo.

**-no te preocupes, yo también estaría un poco enfadada si pensara que una de mis amigas no confía en mi para contarme que está saliendo con alguien. **–contesto vic.

Unos minutos más tarde liz paro el coche junto a la casa de victoria.** –bueno ya hemos llegado. –dijo liz.**

**-gracias por traerme. **–Dijo vic antes de dar un beso en la mejilla de liz –hasta mañana. –decía sonriendo vic antes de bajarse del auto.

**-sí, hasta mañana. –**contesto liz un poco más contenta ahora sabía que avan y vic no estaban saliendo e incluso había recibido un beso de victoria, aunque claro solo había sido en la mejilla pero era un beso de victoria.

Antes de poder volver a conducir para ir a su casa su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje y esta sabía muy bien de quien era el mensaje ya que tenía una melodía para cada uno de sus amigos. Esta saco su teléfono y miro el mensaje:

**De Ari**

**A liz**

_¿Qué tal te fue con vic? ¿Le dijiste que te gusta? _

**De liz**

**A Ari**

_Bien hablamos un poco y no, ya te dije que no me gusta de esa forma solo es mi amiga._

**De Ari**

**A liz**

_Liz te conozco muy bien sé que te gusta ¿Por qué no lo admites y se lo dices ahora que aun estas en su casa?_

**De liz**

**A Ari**

_Primero no tengo nada que admitir y segundo ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aun en su casa?_

**De Ari**

**A liz**

_Tienes que dejar de negar la verdad y sabía que estabas en casa de vic porque si no aun no hubieras respondido el teléfono si estuvieras conduciendo hacia tu casa :p_

**De liz**

**A Ari**

_No estoy negando nada y nos vemos mañana tengo que volver a casa._

**De Ari**

**A liz**

_¡Dile que te gusta!_

¿Va a conseguir Ari que liz le diga a vic que le gusta? ¿Tiene algún plan pensado avan para que vic le diga a liz que le gusta? ¿Avan se fue antes para que liz tuviera que llevar a su casa a vic y pudieran hablar? Si es así ¿Cómo sabia avan que tendría que llevarla liz? ¿Cuándo liz y vic admitirán a la otra que le gusta? Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo.

Scissors-Luv93: jaja tienes razón cuando nos dicen que no hagamos algo queremos hacerlo y bueno sobre los exámenes… me tienen ocupada ¡maldita escuela! Y aun me quedan 2 semanas de clase…

Lovelizgillies1: si tienes razón salió un poquito cabezota liz en la historia

Oscar M: ¿Qué si son pareja Ari y daniella? Bueno no del todo, ninguna de las dos ha dicho a la otra que si quiere ser su novia, pero si van a tener una 2º cita y se dieron un beso así que más o menos son casi una pareja.

Minecrandres: claro Ari tiene que ayudar a liz sin hacerle caso jaja XD

Nara375: si tal vez liz es tan cabezota porque no quiere aceptar que le gusta vic ya que si ella lo acepta (ya sé que grito que le gusta pero luego lo negó) le será más difícil ver a vic "saliendo" con avan.

SoraTortiD: bueno ya te conteste el comentario por un PM así que espero que te gustara el capitulo :)

vaniap0211: ¿vic amordazar a liz para contarle que no es novia de avan? No creo que sea algo que vic hiciera eso

Selene Cruxe: si tienes razón Ari parecía que estaba haciendo una entrevista a liz, pero claro todas las preguntas a la vez, no te preocupes por no comentar antes ahora si puedes.

DannyWest: si por fin liz dijo que le gusta vic aunque ahora intenta negarlo

Mica: has leído dos veces todas mis historia wow me alegra que te gusten.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

VIC**TORI**OUS no me pertenece aunque eso creo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe, sino estaría en alguna fiesta con muchos famosos y seria rica cosa que no soy.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Liz seguía conduciendo hacia su casa después de a ver dejado en la suya a vic, estaba contenta de ver como la otra chica se había alegrado cuando le confirmo que no estaba enfadada con ella, liz sabía que vic había dicho la verdad sobre no estar saliendo con avan y eso también le alegraba ya que esta aunque no quisiera aceptarlo no quería ver a vic ser novia de nadie ni si quiera de avan aun cuando este era el mejor amigo de la chica y sabía que él no iba a comportarse como un idiota con ella.

_**Xxx**_

**-vamos cuéntame ¿de qué hablasteis? ¿Le dijiste que te gusta? ¿Qué dijo?** –preguntaba Ari siguiendo a liz hacia el set.

**-primero no hables de eso aquí te puede escuchar cualquiera, segundo ya te he dicho que no me gusta y tercero hablamos sobre ella salir con avan.**

**-no están saliendo me lo dijo daniella.**

**-ya lo sé.**

**-entonces, ahora que sabes que no tiene novio ¿le vas a decir que te gusta? **–pregunto Ari.

**-te he dicho que no me gusta y aunque me gustara no creo que yo le gustara a ella.**

**-¿porque? –**pregunto un poco confusa ariana ya que esta estaba empezando a confundirse si le gustaba o no a liz victoria.

**-tal vez no se ¿Por qué le gustan los chicos? –**decía liz con sarcasmo.

**-pero tal vez le gusten las chicas como a ti.**

**-a mí no me gustan las chicas. –**respondió liz rápidamente.

**-de acuerdo, tal vez te guste una chica que es victoria ¿mejor así? **–pregunto Ari.

**-si mejor. –**contesto Elizabeth.

**-¡ja! –**contesto Ari señalando a su amiga con su dedo**. –esta vez no has dicho que no te gusta –**decía Ari.** –te gusta vic, te gusta vic, te gus… -**empezó a decir esta antes de que liz le tapara la boca.

**-quieres dejar de decir eso, ¡te va a escuchar todo el mundo! **–decía liz antes de quitar su mano de la boca de la otra chica.

**-creo que todos deben de saber que te gusta vic, tú fuiste quien grito primera que le gusta. –**contesto Ari ahora que no estaba la mano de su amiga tapándole la boca –y aun no has negado que te gusta. –dijo Ari sonriendo a su amiga.

**-está bien, está bien, tal vez me gusta un poco.**

**-¿un poco?** –pregunto ariana, pero liz no contesto siguió caminando sabiendo que si se quedaba allí su amiga nunca dejaría de hablarle o intentar que ella le dijera a vic que le gustaba, al menos si estaban con más gente no iba a decir nada Ari o al menos eso esperaba liz. **-¡liz!** –grito Ari corriendo detrás de su amiga.

_**Victoria Prov**_

_**Xxx**_

Estaba en el camerino terminando de vestirme para empezar a grabar cuando escuche que alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación.

**-un momento.** –grite para que la persona que esté detrás de la puerta me escuche mientras agarraba la chaqueta que debía de ponerme para el capítulo, me acerco a la puerta y la abro, encontrando a avan ya vestido como Beck.

**-hey vic no te había visto al llegar quería saber si estabas aquí o ibas a llegar tarde otra vez. –**decía avan.

**-no llego siempre tarde para que digas otra vez.**

**-ok, entonces ¿Qué tal el viaje en coche con liz?** –pregunto avan.

**-¿Cómo sabes que fui con liz y no con otra persona? **

**-suerte, no lo sabía con quién te habías ido a casa, pero fue la primera persona en la que pensé.**

**-¿no le has dicho nada a Ari verdad?** –pregunte, ya que está recordando lo que paso ayer, parecía muy raro que Ari casi saliera corriendo con daniella dejándome sola con liz.

**-no ¿porque?** –pregunto este.

**-porque ayer Ari parecía querer que liz me llevara y por eso casi arrastro a daniella fuera del set.**

**-tal vez tenían algo que hacer y llegaban tarde, yo no le he contado nada, aunque ahora que lo dices eso es una buena idea para que estés a solas con liz y poder contarle que te gusta**. –decía avan.

**-no voy a decírselo.**

**-¿porque? –**Pregunto avan** -¿y si le gustas tú también?**

**-claro le gusto como amiga, solo como amiga a liz le gustan los chicos.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que le gustan los chicos y no las chicas?**

**-porque a ella le gustas, por eso estaba celosa aunque no quiere decirme que le gustas debe de ser porque sabe que soy tu mejor amiga y no quiere que te cuente.**

**-te apuesto lo que quieras que solo le gusto como amigo. –**contesto avan.

**-¿Qué tal el dejar de intentar convencerme de decirle a liz que me gusta?**

**-claro y si no le gusto debes de decirle que te gusta. **–dijo avan

**-está bien, no voy a tener que decirle, porque sé que le gustas. –**dije.** –prepárate para perder avan.**

**-oh no estés tan segura señorita justice. **–contesto avan.** –nos vemos en 10 minutos. –**continuo hablando este antes de irse.

Claro que estaba segura de que iba a ganar, a liz le gustaba avan por eso estaba enojada conmigo aunque no lo quiera aceptar porque sabe que soy la mejor amiga de avan y tal vez piensa que se lo voy a decir, aunque es lo que acabo de hacer… pero es solo para demostrarle a avan que a liz solo le gusto como amiga además ¿Qué tiene de malo que se lo cuente? Tal vez estoy ayudando a que estén juntos, al menos así estará con la persona que le gusta aunque esa persona no sea yo.

Y ¿ahora como hago para denostar a avan que a liz le gusta el y no yo? Creo que esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba porque sé muy bien que liz no va a decirme nada y aún menos a avan, tal vez si consigo que avan traiga de visita al set a la chica con la que salió ayer, tal vez eso ponga celosa a liz y puedo demostrarle a avan que liz esta celosa porque le gusta y no quiere verlo con más chicas.

Si eso no funciona puedo preguntarle a ariana, liz ha debido de contarle que le gusta avan pero ¿ariana me contara que a liz le gusta o guardara el "secreto" de liz? Tal vez Ari le ha contado a daniella cuando estuvieron en su cita o ayer cuando salieron corriendo, puede ser también el motivo por el que Ari salió tan rápido junto a daniella para que yo pudiera contarle a liz que avan y yo no somos novios.

¿Conseguirá avan ganar su apuesta con vic? ¿Ari conseguirá que liz cuente a vic que le gusta? ¿Será avan quien consiga primero que vic cuente a liz que le gusta? ¿Ha aceptado ya liz que le gusta vic? ¿Qué pasara cuando las dos chicas se enteren de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos? ¿Cómo va a ir la segunda cita de Ari y daniella?

Bueno espero que fuera lo suficiente bueno, estoy demasiado ocupada con los exámenes y trabajos de la escuela y el calor no ayuda mucho a concentrarse para escribir

HoriatDi: me alegra que te esté gustando la historia

Oscar M: claro pronto serán oficialmente novias ariana y daniella y sobre lo de ayudar pues aún no se si las ayudaran o no

vaniap0211: ah vale que es una medida desesperada amordazar vic a liz jaja XD

Nara375: si liz salió un poco testaruda en la historia aunque no sé si será así en realidad

Lovelizgillies1: ya falta poco para que se digan que se gustan

Minecrandres: claro Ari ayudara a liz y vic ;)

Selene Cruxe: no avan no lo va a volver a estropear


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

¡Maldita ultima sema de clase! Si usted estudia entenderá porque digo esto, bueno chicos ya que he publicado más tarde las dos últimas actualizaciones, no digo de día sino de muy tarde en el día quiero compensaros un poco así que si alguno tiene alguna idea para un pequeño one-shot dejadlo en vuestro comentario e intentare tener el one-shot antes de terminar la semana.

_**Nadie prov.**_ (mismo momento que la charla de vic y avan en el capítulo anterior)

**-vamos liz ¿y si pruebo que le gustas?** –pregunto la pelirroja

**-¿Qué parte de no le gusto no entiendes?** –pregunto liz.

**-bueno pues si tan segura estas ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo intente al menos?**

**-¿sabes qué?** –pregunto esta. **–puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo no quiero saber o ser parte del plan que tu cabeza esté pensando y ni se te ocurra decirle a vic que me gusta.**

**-¿entonces puedo intentar probar si le gustas a vic?** –pregunto ariana.

**-inténtalo, vas a perder el tiempo intentándolo. –**dijo esta antes de salir del camerino caminando hacia el set para ensayar.

_**Ariana prov.**_

Salí del camerino para ir a buscar a daniella, tenía que pensar en algo que podíamos hacer para mostrarle que tal vez a vic le gusta ella, creo que tal vez le guste vic siempre actúa un poco nerviosa a su lado o tal vez es otra cosa pero yo creo que le gusta.

-**Dani ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer para que liz sepa que a vic tal vez también le guste ella?** –pregunto justo cuando entro al camerino, daniella estaba con su teléfono creo que dejando un mensaje en Twitter.

**-¿darle celos? **–dijo daniella escribiendo en el teléfono.

**-pero liz no quiere ayudar, ella dijo que podía intentar probar que a vic también le gusta pero que ella no quiere ser parte o saber nada del plan. **–explique sentándome junto a ella.

**-bueno pues es algo difícil entonces, no se me ocurre nada.**

**-si a mí tampoco. ** –contesto. –**o tal vez si tengo una idea. –**dije feliz levantándome rápidamente del sofá para comenzar con mi plan.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-hey ¿Dónde vas?** –pregunto daniella dejando de mirar el teléfono.

**-voy a empezar con mi plan.**

**-¿Qué plan?**

**-espera y veras**. –contesto Ari antes de salir del camerino de daniella.

**-hey yo también quiero saber.** –dijo está siguiéndola. -¿no me vas a decir cuál es el plan? –pregunto esta.

**-solo vas a tener que esperar unos minutos para saber cuál es el principio de mi plan.**

**-¿y a donde se supone que vamos para empezar tu plan? ¿Vamos a preguntarle a vic si le gusta liz?** –pregunto daniella en voz baja para que solo Ari la escuchara.

**-no, ella no nos contaría.**

**-okay no entiendo cuál es tu plan.**

_**Avan prov.**_

Salí del camerino de vic después de hablar con ella, habíamos hecho una apuesta si yo tenía razón sobre que a liz le gusta ella tiene que decírselo que a ella también pero si pierdo tengo que dejar de planear conseguir que salgan, por supuesto no voy a perder la apuesta o eso espero… ¿Cómo voy a conseguir saber si le gusta vic? Por supuesto liz no me va a decir nada soy el mejor amigo de vic entonces ¿Cómo consigo averiguar si le gusta? ¡Ya lo tengo!

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Daniella seguía a Ari sin saber dónde iba, faltaban menos de 10 minutos para tener que empezar a ensayar el capítulo, esta intento preguntar otra vez a ariana pero no dijo nada, esta solo miraba en todas las direcciones como buscando algo o a alguien.

De repente las dos chicas vieron a avan que venía en su dirección, ninguna de las dos lo vio antes porque desde donde estaban no podían ver la otra parte del pasillo, por alguna razón que daniella no sabía Ari camino más rápido cuando vio a avan y avan parecía hacer lo mismo.

**-necesito tu ayuda** –dijeron Ari y avan a la vez, daniella miraba a los un poco extrañada sobretodo porque no pensaba que el plan de Ari era pedir ayuda a avan sobretodo porque es el mejor amigo de vic y si Ari le cuenta a avan que a liz le gusta vic seguramente liz se enfadaría, aunque lo que más extraño a daniella fue que avan también dijo que necesitaba su ayuda de Ari. **-¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?** –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

**-ok, tu primero.** –dijo avan.

**-de acuerdo, pero no aquí.**

**-si tienes razón es mejor hablar en un lugar donde menos personas pasen.** –contesto avan.

**-bueno vamos entonces a mi camerino que esta más cerca, tal vez así consiga saber que ocurre. **–contesto daniella.

Los tres caminaron hacia el camerino de Dani, pocos minutos más tarde entraron allí.

**-¿entonces en que necesitas mi ayuda? **–pregunto avan.

-**prométeme que no le vas a contar a nadie, ni si quiera victoria**. –contesto Ari.

**-¿y qué pasa con daniella? **–pregunto avan.

**-oh ella ya lo sabe y no le va a decir a nadie ¿verdad? **–pregunto Ari mirando a daniella.

**-claro que no, se guardar un secreto.**

**-claro yo tampoco voy a decir nada a nadie ni si quiera vic.**

**-necesito tu ayuda para poner celosa a vic.**

**-¿Por qué quieres poner celosa a vic?**

**-no puedo decirte, ¿Qué era lo que tu necesitabas ayuda? **–pregunto está intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-**bueno yo también necesito que me ayudes a dar celos a alguien, a liz. **–dijo este.

**-¡te gusta liz!**

**-no, no es por mí, es por otra persona a la que estoy intentando ensañarle que tal vez le guste liz**. –explico este.

**-¿a quién león o matt?** –pregunto daniella.

**-¿Por qué debe de ser uno de ellos?**

**-entonces quieres que se ponga celosa por ti.** –dijo rápidamente daniella.

**-no, no.**

**-bueno pues la única persona que queda es…**

**-¡oh dios a vic le gusta liz!** –casi grito Ari interrumpiendo a daniella, por suerte esta no grito porque avan y daniella rápidamente fueron a hacerla callarse colocando sus manos en la boca de la chica. **– ¡lo sabía! –**decía está contenta, cuando los dos quitaron sus manos de su boca.

**-espera… si tu sabias que a vic tal vez le gustaba liz eso quiere decir que a liz también le gusta vic, se lo dije, pero ella no quiere hacerme caso ya vera cuando se lo diga, wow he ganado la apuesta rápido.** –decía avan.

**-¿Qué apuesta? –**preguntaron a la vez Ari y daniella.

**-oh esto, vic y yo acabamos de hacer una apuesta para ver a quien le gusta liz, vic dice que a liz le gusto yo pero yo creo y por lo que me habéis dicho sé que le gusta vic así que ella ahora tiene que decirle que le gusta porque es parte de la apuesta.**

**-pero no puedes decirle que a liz le gusta, ella no te va a creer. –**contesto Ari**. –es igual que liz ella tampoco me escucha cuando le digo que tiene que intentar decirle a vic.**

**-bueno ¿entonces cómo vamos a conseguir que estén juntas? –**pregunto avan.

**-bueno debemos de hacer que vic se dé cuenta que perdió la apuesta. –**dijo daniella.

**-¿pero cómo? –**preguntaron avan y Ari.

**-no lo sé, tal vez si avan invita a liz a una cita y ella dice que no vic se va a dar cuenta que no le gusta.**

Espero que os gustara el capítulo :) y ya sabéis si tenéis alguna idea para un one-shot dejadlo en vuestro comentario e intentare hacerlo antes de que termine la semana.

¿Conseguirán avan, Ari y daniella que liz y vic se den cuenta de una vez que se gustan? ¿Avan ganara la apuesta? ¿Qué dirá liz cuando avan le pida la cita? ¿Qué tal va a ir la cita de daniella y Ari? ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas cuando se enteren que su amor es correspondido? ¿Tendrá vic que pedir salir a liz o liz se ira a una cita con avan?

SoraTortiD: bueno no te preocupes a mí los exámenes también me tienen como un zombie maldita escuela ;( y si mucha alegría de que llegue el veranito oh y ya vi que has podido subir tus historias con el móvil aun no las leí pero lo vi en la página luego me paso si tengo tiempo y te dejo un comentario

Oscar M: si tienes razón en la historia son un poco/bastante testarudas aunque no sé si en la vida real serán así espero que no… y pronto llegara el beso elitoria ;) y claro segunda cita dariana saldrá bien.

HoriatDi: uff pues la verdad no había pensando en eso de presentarse a las familias, no sé cómo reaccionarían los padres o los hermanos pero bueno voy a hacer el intento a ver como reaccionarían todos claro empezando por el hermano de ariana, si su hermano es simpático y loco jajá XD

Mica: si me di cuenta que era corto, espero que este no lo sea tanto.

vaniap0211: jajá si ya sé que creo más intriga con las preguntas que con el capítulo ;) pero por eso soy la drama queen jaja yo quiero ver esa pelea de dani, avan y Ari vs liz y vic jaja XD no va a ser pelea pero como puedes ver están ayudando o lo intentan

Nara375: jaja bueno como as visto no es solo llevar a la novia de avan al set, no voy a hacerlo tan fácil ;) y sobre parecer a sus personajes en la vida real todos se parecen un poco a sus personajes excepto liz que es muy diferente a jade, pero no sé porque no consigo del todo que sea más como liz y menos jade

Selene Cruxe: oh pobre Ari si la amordaza liz no va a poder ayudarla con vic XD y si Ari salió un poco policía jaja XD


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Oh mira ¿Qué es esto? ¡Actualizando un día antes de lo pensado! Si preferí terminar el capítulo hoy porque mañana por la tarde no creo poder terminarlo ya que tengo que no estaré seguramente en casa bueno y ya dejo de contar mi vida ya que nadie lee esto.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿preparada?** –pregunto avan, los dos estaban preparándose para hacer su parte del plan que habían hecho con ayuda de daniella, quien se había ido a su casa para preparar las cosas para su cita con Ari.

**-sí, solo espera unos minutos y puedes entrar al camerino de liz.** –dijo Ari.

**-ok.**

Ari camino hasta el camerino de la medio latina y llamo a la puerta.

**-pasa.** –escucho ariana decir a vic. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró a vic que estaba justo con su teléfono en la mano.

-**hola vic ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –pregunto Ari.

**-estaba revisando algunos de los mensajes que mandaron a mi Twitter.** –explico esta. **-¿querías algo?** –pregunto está mirando a Ari.

**-sí y…** -empezó a decir ariana pero el teléfono de vic empezó a sonar, Ari sabía que era avan así que espero que la otra chica contestara el teléfono.

**-lo siento Ari, espera un momento.** –se disculpó victoria antes de colocar el teléfono en su oreja para escuchar lo que avan tenía que decirle.

_**Avan prov. (unos minutos antes)**_

Espere un par de minutos antes de caminar al camerino de liz, llame a la puerta y cuando escuche la aprobación de liz para poder pasar abrí la puerta y camine dentro de la habitación.

**-no esperaba que fuera tú.** –dijo liz mirándome antes de guardar algunas cosas en su bolso. –**no te lo tomes a mal, solo pensaba que eras ariana para pedirme… bueno no importa ¿necesitas algo**? –pregunto liz.

Me apoye en la pared con las manos en la espalda para poder llamar a vic sin que liz viera lo que estaba haciendo, cuando estaba lo suficiente seguro de que estaba llamando a vic, continúe hablando.

_**Vic prov.**_

Coloque mi teléfono en el oído para escuchar que es lo que avan quería, no me gusto interrumpir a ariana cuando me estaba hablando pero tal vez avan tenía algo importante que decirme que había olvidado decirme.

"_si_" escuche a avan decir, pero no es a mí porque su voz se escucha demasiado baja ¿tal vez su teléfono marco mi numero sin querer?

**-¿avan?** –lo llamo

"_bueno ¿y que necesitas?"_ escuche la voz de liz, baje un poco el teléfono para cortar la llamada para no escuchar que decían, es una conversación privada.

**-¿ya has terminado de hablar con avan?** –pregunta ariana.

**-no, creo que su teléfono me llamo sin querer al mío.** –le explico.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?** –pregunta.

**-bueno porque su voz no se escucha lo suficiente alto como cuando estás hablando normalmente por teléfono además de que también escuche a liz hablar.** –le explico

**-¿Qué están hablando?**

**-no lo sé muy bien.** –le contesto, es verdad solo les escuche decir que si a avan y a liz que necesita avan.

**-¿no tienes curiosidad de que dicen?** –pregunta Ari, la verdad es que si, no quiero que ahora que avan y yo hicimos la apuesta avan le diga algo a liz. –**yo no voy a decirle nada a liz, te lo prometo.**

Decido hacer caso a Ari y vuelvo a poner el teléfono en mi oído, prefiero que Ari no lo escuche, no quiero que también se entere si avan dice algo de que me gusta liz.

"¿entonces qué quieres pedirme?" escucho la voz de liz.

"¿tienes planes para esta noche?" ¿Qué está haciendo avan? no estará planeando alguna cita sorpresa para mí y liz ¿no?

"Además de ver alguna película con mi hermano, no, no tengo planes" escucho que responde liz.

"entonces ¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo?" ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? ¿Avan le está pidiendo una cita a liz? ¡Pero él sabe que me gusta! ¿Acaso a el también le gusta liz? Por favor di que no liz, por favor, por favor, me siento mal por pensar que me gustaría que lo rechace pero a mi también me gusta ella y ¡él lo sabía!

"¿una cita?" de repente me doy cuenta que liz aun no había contestado.

"si una cita, a menos que estés saliendo con alguien y no lo sabemos nadie excepto ariana ya que es tu mejor amiga" por favor di que no, por favor di que no.

"no, no estoy saliendo con nadie pero…" ¿pero qué? ¿Tal vez le va a decir que no porque sigue pensando que él y yo estamos saliendo o tal vez liz le dirá que hoy ya le había dicho a su hermano sobre la película?

"¿pero?" escucho la voz de avan que pregunta a liz.

"¿pero no estabas el otro día en una cita con otra chica?" pregunta liz, es verdad ¿Cómo puede hacer eso avan a la otra chica con la que salió ayer? Él me dijo que le gustaba ¿o tal vez me mintió para salir a escondidas con liz?

_**Liz prov.**_

**-no era una cita, solo estaba pasando el rato con una vieja amiga**. –explica avan ¿y ahora como le digo que no quiero tener una cita con él? Yo no quiero salir en una cita con él, pero tampoco quiero rechazarlo y hacer que se sienta mal.

**-¿a qué hora?** –le pregunto sin darme cuenta de he aceptado a ir a una cita con avan solo para no hacerle daño, aunque creo que tal vez le haga más daño cuando le diga que no quiero tener más citas con él o salir con él y lo peor será si me pregunta porque, oh si le puedo decir: avan lo siento pero tú no me gusta, me gusta vic, no, no puedo decirle eso.

-uhm, genial ¿te parece bien que te recoja en tu casa dentro de una hora? –pregunta.

**-claro.** –le contesto.

**-nos vemos en una hora.** –dijo este antes de salir de la habitación.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Vic no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, esta aparto el teléfono de su oreja y corto la llamada, un poco decepcionada con avan ya que le había pedido a liz una cita aun sabiendo que a ella le gustaba.

**-¿bueno que era lo que me estabas diciendo antes?** –pregunto vic, intentando no mostrar que no le gusto lo que escucho.

**-quería decirte que lo habías echo muy bien hoy y ¿sabes alguna buena película que podamos ver daniella y yo? Vamos a ver una película en su casa tenemos una cita.** –decía Ari.

**-alguna película romántica o alguna película de terror así podéis abrazaros.** –sugirió vic.

**-gracias vic, bueno ahora tengo que irme tengo que prepararme y solo tengo 30 minutos para llegar a su casa.** –dijo está saliendo de la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Treinta minutos más tarde Ari estaba en la puerta de la casa de daniella. Esta llamo a la puerta y pocos segundos daniella le abrió la puerta.

**-hola otra vez.** –dijo daniella sonriendo a Ari. -**pasa.** –decía daniella apartándose para dejar pasar a Ari.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el salón de la casa de daniella, donde daniella había estado preparando la televisión para ver una película, tenía un montón de películas sobre una mesa y un par de refrescos junto con un bol de palomitas.

**-he pedido también pizza, debe de estar aquí en unos mi… **-empezó a decir daniella hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. **–eso debe de ser la pizza, puedes elegir una película mientras voy a por ella. **–dijo daniella antes de volver a ir hacia la puerta.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿entonces como salió el plan?** –pregunto daniella, habían terminado hace una hora de ver la película y comer la pizza, habían hablado de muchas cosas pero daniella aún no le había preguntado a daniella como había salido el plan de hacer que vic notara que a liz le gustaba ella.

**-bien vic estaba contenta después de cortar la llamada así que debe de saber que a liz no le gusta avan sino ella.**

**-me alegra que saliera bien.**

**-si a mí también, bueno creo que debo irme a casa se está haciendo tarde.** –dijo Ari.

**-¿no quieres ver otra película?** –pregunto daniella.

**-son casi las dos de la mañana**. –contesto Ari.

**-creo que el tiempo paso muy rápido, hace dos minutos acababas de llegar.**

**-si a mí también se me paso el tiempo muy rápido, me divertí mucho.**

**-Ari.** –llamo daniella.

**-¿sí?**

**-bueno sé que solo sabemos que nos gustamos hace poco, pero lo he pasado muy bien en nuestras dos citas y creo que tu también ¿no?** –Pregunto daniella, ariana asintió con la cabeza -**¿quieres ser mi novia?** –pregunto daniella.

**-¡por supuesto que sí!** –contesto Ari antes de darle un beso a daniella.

Bueno chicos espero que este capítulo os gustara al ser más largo, quería añadir la cita porque algunos decís que he dejado de lado un poco esta pareja, no tomo a mal tenéis razón por eso el capítulo más largo, no sé si el próximo será tan largo pero tal vez si lo sea.

_**¿Tuvieron cita avan y liz o liz cancelo la cita? sí tuvieron cita ¿Qué habrá pasado en la "cita" de liz y avan? ¿Daniella y Ari le dirán al resto de sus amigos que son novias?**_

miri29: ya falta poco, si vic y liz en la historia son un poco/bastante cabezonas pero creo que es solo en la historia

Horiat-Di: bueno una cosita para que lo sepas estoy escribiendo el fic que me dijiste aun no lo termine pero creo que para antes de terminar la semana lo tendré.

Mica: me alegra que el anterior fuera más largo y que te gustara

Oscar M: bueno ya no vas a tener que esperar más por la segunda cita ;) y tampoco para que sean una pareja oficial.

vaniap0211: okay ahora incluso tienen un nombre de escuadrón los tres jajaja y si tienes razón estaban un poco abandonas Ari y Dani pero es que también tengo que escribir como se reúnen las dos ciegas (vic y liz) XD pero espero que este capítulo compense la falta de dariana en el anterior.

Selene Cruxe: me alegra que te haga reír el fic y a veces gritar…

Nara375: si el trio del terror o el escuadrón ADA como una lectora los nombro jaja XD y no la novia de avan no estaba allí, creo que si estuviera hubiera matado a avan un poco/mucho por pedirle una cita a otra chica


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Bueno antes de empezar dos cosas una si aún no has leído mi one-shot just choose one! Creo debes leerlo tiene catrina, jori y también cabbie si lo lees no olvides dejar un comentario y segundo si te gusta victoria justice (tori vega) mira en youtube los videos de sus conciertos sobretodo el de la canción shake ;) bueno ahora si ya podéis leer.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿has visto a victoria?** –pregunto avan a la gente que había en el set, todo el mundo le decía lo mismo que aún no la habían visto, el fin de semana había pasado y era otra vez lunes, avan había intentado hablar con vic el sábado para preguntarle si quería ver una película o alguna cosa para no estar aburridos pero la chica no había contestado el teléfono, este suponía que debía estar ocupada ese día pero después de probar llamarla el domingo y ocurrir lo mismo este sabía que debía pasar algo malo sobretodo sabiendo que había escuchado su conversación con liz.

Avan seguía caminando por todas las partes del set, hasta que vio a Ari y daniella que estaban hablando tranquilamente.

**-¡Ari! ¡Daniella!** –decía el chico caminando rápidamente hacia ellas.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –preguntaron las dos. **-¿tienes alguna buena noticia que darnos?** –pregunto Ari.

**-no muy malas noticias, ¿liz no te ha dicho nada?** –pregunto este.

**-no, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes.** –dijo Ari.

**-¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?** –pregunto daniella. Avan miro que nadie estuviera atento a ellos para poder hablar tranquilamente.

**-bueno pues… el plan no salió bien, liz acepto la cita.**

**-¿qué?!** –preguntaron las dos.

**-pero me dijiste que salió bien.** –dijo daniella

**-vic estaba actuando normal, pensaba que liz rechazo a avan y por eso estaba haciendo como si no pasara nada porque no quería que supiera que le gustaba, pero parece que estaba actuando por todo lo contrario** –explico Ari

**-¿y fuiste a la cita?** –pregunto daniella

**-¿o la cancelaste?** –pregunto Ari

-**tuve que ir a la cita con liz, no podía cancelar la cita después de ser quien le pidió la cita además pensaba que liz la cancelaria y creo que por eso vic no me contesta al teléfono desde el viernes…**

**-debe de estar pensando que solo querías salir con liz o algo así** –dijo daniella.

**-¿y cómo salió la cita?** –pregunto Ari.

**-bueno no parecía mucho uno cita, parecía más una cena entre amigos.**

**-¿y no le preguntaste si le gustabas o algo parecido? Pregunto daniella**

**-no, pero estoy muy seguro de que no quiere ir a otra cita conmigo**. –contesto este.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo ella?** –preguntaron casi a la vez daniella y Ari.

**-no, pero cuando a una persona le gusta o se lo ha pasado bien con la persona con la que va a una cita al final cuando llegan a su casa se suelen besar pero eso no ocurrió así que no le gusto.** –explico este.

**-yo voy a ir a hablar con liz.** –dijo Ari antes de levantarse y caminar hacia los camerinos.

**-alguna de vosotras podría a ver dicho que fingir pedir una cita a liz sería una mala idea.** –dijo avan.

**-pensábamos que liz te rechazaría sobre todo cuando Ari dice que le gusta vic. –contesto daniella. –Buena suerte** –decía Dani mientras se levantaba.

**-¿porque?** –pregunto este confuso.

**-por allí viene vic.** –señalo esta discretamente para que la otra chica no la viera que estaba señalándola.

**-tienes que ayudarme a explicárselo.**

**-¿qué?**

**-el plan.**

**-si le dices del plan tal vez nos mate a los dos, bueno no creo que vic no haría pero aun así no pienso decirle del plan.** –dijo daniella antes de irse y dejar a avan solo con vic.

**Mientras liz y Ari…**

Ariana había llegado al camerino de liz y entro sin llamar encontrándose a la chica con su teléfono en las manos.

**-hey liz**.

**-hola Ari** –saludo liz.

**-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?** –pregunto esta para ver si liz le contaba lo de la cita con avan.

**-¿entras aquí como si fuera algo urgente lo que me ibas a decir para preguntarme solo por mi fin de semana?** –pregunto Elizabeth. **-¿de qué te has enterado o que plan quieres hacer para que le cuente a vic?**

**-bueno pues, alguien me dijo que tú y avan el viernes fuisteis a una cita.** –dijo Ari.

**-¿te lo ha dicho avan? **

**-no, me lo dijo una persona que os vio juntos.**

**-¿estas segura de que no te lo dijo avan?**

**-¿Por qué me lo iba a contar?**

**-no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque pensó que actuaba raro en la cita?**

**-¿raro?** –pregunto Ari.

**-sí, no sé yo actuaba como si no fuera una cita además seguramente te pregunto porque no le bese ¿verdad?**

**-¿Por qué actuabas como si no era una cita cuando era una cita?** –pregunto Ari para saber que respondería esta.

**-tú de todas las personas me va a preguntar eso, yo creía que debías de saber ya que me gusta vic.**

**-¿entonces porque aceptaste la cita?**

**-no sé, yo no quería aceptar pero me dio un poco de pena avan.**

**-debías de haber dicho que no, él lo hubiera aceptado**. –dijo Ari. "y no tendríamos un problema ahora" pensó Ari**. –debes de decirle que lo sientes pero que no te gusta.**

**-¿crees que es tan fácil? Ari trabajamos aquí todos los días juntos y si le gusto me va a tener que ver todos los días, no quiero hacerle daño.**

**-los chicos no son tan sensibles, seguramente avan se olvidara de ti rápidamente.**

**-wow gracias me siento muy alagada.** –dijo sarcásticamente liz.

**-oh vamos sabes lo que quiero decir.** –protesto Ari. **–además tarde o temprano se va a enterar que te gusta vic.**

**-¿y qué tal tu fin de semana?** –pregunto liz para cambiar de tema.

**-muy bien, el viernes tuve la cita con daniella, ella me pidió ser su novia, el sábado lo pasamos en la piscina y el domingo…**

**-¡liz 2 minutos!** –grito uno de los trabajadores después de golpear la puerta.

**-vamos, después me cuentas con más detalles tu fin de semana.**

**-y tu después debes de decirle a avan que no te gusta.**

**-sí, si ahora vamos a trabajar.** –contesto liz.

_De vuelta a avan y vic…_

Avan se levantó y se acercó poco a poco a vic.

**-vic ¿puedo hablar…**

**-avan ahora no podemos hablar, debemos de ir al set.** –contesto vic.

**-está bien ¿podemos hablar después?**

**-no lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer después de la grabación.**

**-vic pro favor. **

**-está bien, después de la grabación hablamos en mi camerino.**

**-gracias vic.**

_**Xxx**_

La grabación por de este día casi había terminado, vic había ido a cambiarse ya que en la siguiente escena la cual era la última del día no aparecía al igual que león y daniella, avan le había dicho antes de que fuera a cambiarse que después de grabar la escena rápidamente iría a hablar con ella.

_**Xxx**_

Unos treinta minutos más tarde todos los que habían estado grabando la escena se había cambiado, algunos de ellos salieron del estudio y otros tenían algunas cosas que hacer así que se quedaron, avan iba a salir de su camerino después de cambiarse para ir a hablar con vic, pero se encontró que liz estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de su camerino cuando abrió la puerta.

**-¿ocurre algo?** –pregunto este.

**-si quería hablar contigo a solas sobre la cita.** –dijo esta.

**-está bien, pasa.** –dijo este moviéndose a dentro de la habitación. –bueno ¿de qué querías hablar sobre la cita?

**-bueno sobre la cita, tengo que pedirte perdón por aceptar la cita, no es que no seas guapo o algo así pero me gusta otra persona te mentí en eso el otro día, solo no quería herir tus sentimientos además Ari me dijo hoy que debía de decírtelo y así "seria más fácil" conseguir salir con la persona que me gusta.** –dijo está haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo mas fácil, ya que esta pensaba que no era muy fácil conseguir salir con vic.

**-no te preocupes, yo ni si quiera esperaba que aceptara.** –dijo este, no era mentira se había sorprendido mucho cuando dijo que sí. –**y no es ninguna para que te sientas mejor**. –añadió rápidamente este.

**-gracias por comprenderlo avan, eres un buen amigo.** –dijo esta antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

**-¿no me vas a decir al menos quien te gusta?** –pregunto este.

**-lo siento, pero no solo Ari lo sabe y creo que ya es suficiente arriesgado decírselo a ella, no para de intentar hacer planes para conseguir que salgamos**. –explico Elizabeth antes de salir.

Avan en ese momento recordó que vic lo estaba esperando y rápidamente salió de allí en dirección al camerino de vic, pero cuando llego allí lo encontró que estaba cerrado, este saco su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje pero se encontró que vic le había mandado uno.

_**Lo siento avan, pero me he tenido que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te prometo que mañana hablamos -vic**_

Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo y también espero algunos comentarios con vuestras opiniones o amenazas de muerte si no actualizo…

¿Podrán avan y vic hablar mañana o algo o alguien los interrumpirá? ¿Vic creerá a avan si le cuenta el plan?

Horiat-Di: espero que te guste el capítulo aunque no cancelaran ninguno la cita

Takogirl: si creo que avan pensó eso jaja

Oscar M: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también

DannyWest: bueno te aseguro que pronto liz y vic se darán cuenta que se gustan, aunque eso ya llevo diciéndolo un par de capítulos pero es la verdad pronto se darán cuenta

vaniap0211: jajaja pobre avan, dejad las antorchas él no pensaba que fuera a aceptar el quería ayudar a vic no la quería traicionar pero no siempre los planes salen bien

Nara375: sobre lo de ser inocente Ari por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a vic es un poco normal ella no lo noto pero seguramente si avan estuviera allí lo hubiera notado porque es su mejor amigo.

Selene Cruxe: si sería gracioso lo de yo la vi primero pero no encaja con su personalidad

miri29: si tienes razón se sigue liando un poco

mica: espero que te guste el capitulo

.D: bueno lo de sufrir si un poco, pero como sabes la vida no es fácil y por todo se debe sufrir o luchar además las historia no pueden tener siempre partes felices tienen que tener partes donde las cosas salen mal, pero te prometo que después de que las chicas se den cuenta de que están saliendo no va a pasar cosas malas para que sufran o no muy malas y sobre hacer algo más normal: lo normal es aburrido así es más divertido ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿hablaste con vic?** –pregunto daniella, quien se acercó a avan quien estaba sentado leyendo su guion.

**-no pude, liz me estaba esperando fuera de mi camerino para hablar y cuando Salí vic se había ido.**

**-¿y de que hablaste con liz**? –pregunto esta.

**-bueno me dijo que no le gustaba, que le gusta "otra persona" y que Ari le dijo que me contara para que "fuera más fácil" salir con la persona que le gusta.** –dijo avan haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo otra persona porque sabía que era sobre vic de quien hablaba y también cuando dijo fuera más fácil porque así es como liz se lo dijo a él.

**-estas dos chicas están ciegas, las dos se gustan y todos lo sabemos porque estoy segura que incluso matt y león lo saben, menos ellas.** –contesto daniella sentándose junto a avan.

**-es algo que suele pasar, ya sabes, no te das cuenta porque siempre estás pensando que no le vas a gustar a esa persona, creo que para que se den cuenta tenemos que escribirlo en un cartel luminoso.** –dijo avan.

**-bueno, creo que no hace falta el cartel luminoso, solo que se den cuenta que le gustan a la otra, así que tienes que hablar con vic y contarle sobre el plan de pedirle una cita a liz.**

**-lo sé, pero aún no está aquí así que tendré que hablar más tarde con ella.**

**-no, no ve ahora mismo a su camerino, Ari la vio entrar y por eso me dijo que viniera para asegurarme de que le habías explicado el plan y que si no se lo habías dicho que te dijera que fueras.**

**-está bien, voy a hablar con ella.** –contesto avan levantándose.

Avan camino hacia el camerino de vic, pensando que más podía decirle para convencerla de decirle a liz que le gustaba, antes de que este se diera cuenta había llegado al camerino de la chica, este llamo a la puerta para asegurarse de que podía entrar.

**-entra. –**escucho decir este de su amiga, este abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica sentada leyendo su guion.

**-hey ¿Por qué no sales a aprender el guion fuera con los demás? **–pregunto este, vic levanto la vista de su guio y esta parecía sorprendida de ver a avan pero no dijo nada siguió leyendo el guion. **-¿no me vas a hablar? **–pregunto este acercándose a vic. **–bueno creo que es mejor, así podre explicarte las cosas sin que me interrumpas**. –contesto este al no recibir respuesta de vic. **–si ya sé que no debía de invitar a liz a una cita cuando sabía que te gusta, pero era para demostrarte que no le gusto, ya sabes por la apuesta y si sabía que estabas escuchado por el teléfono cuando le pedí la cita.**

**-bueno pues eso demostró todo lo contario.** –hablo vic cerrando el guion.

**-¿ahora si me hablas?** –pregunto avan bromeando. –**y en eso estas equivocada a liz no le gusto, ella me dijo que no quería rechazar la cita para no hacerme sentir mal al ser rechazado**. –explico este. –**y si no me crees ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a liz?** –pregunto este. –**para que no sepa que estabas escuchando puedes decirle que te lo conté.** –dijo este antes de salir esperando que liz le dijera a vic que no le gustaba.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde todos estaban en su hora del descanso después de a ver estado grabando algunas escenas del capítulo, Ari y daniella decidieron ir a comer fuera así que no estaban, león y matt decidieron gastar una broma a avan quien se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás, después de comer el almuerzo. Vic estaba allí también junto a los chicos viendo como león y matt estaban pensado en que broma podrían hacer a avan y liz también estaba allí jugando con su teléfono, los dos chicos se alejaron en busca de lo que iban a necesitar para su broma dejando a las dos chicas solas si no contaban a avan quien estaba dormido.

**-¿y qué tal tu cita del otro día con avan?** –pregunto vic.

**-¿te lo conto?** –pregunto liz sorprendida dejando de mirar su teléfono.

**-bueno solo me dijo que fuisteis a una cita.** –contesto.

**-no era realmente una cita, yo acepte porque no quería rechazarlo pero no me gusta.** –contesto liz, haciéndole saber a vic que avan le había dicho la verdad.

Antes de que las dos chicas pudieran decir algo más, león y matt volvieron, matt tenía su teléfono en su mano para grabar lo que hicieran mientras león tenía un bote con espuma de afeitar. Este hecho un monto de espuma en la mano de avan antes de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con una pequeña pluma que sacó del bolsillo, avan levanto la mano con espuma un poco en dirección de su cara para rascarse, pero este no hizo eso sino que frotó toda la espuma que tenía en la mano por la cara de león, matt se estaba riendo mientras sostenía el teléfono y las dos chicas miraban a avan preguntándose si estaba despierto cuando estuvieron hablando.

**-esto… león tienes algo en la cara.** –dijo la voz de Ari, todos se giraron y vieron a daniella y Ari, daniella se reía porque noto que le había salido mal la broma a león mientras que Ari hacía gestos con su mano señalándole a león por donde tenía la espuma.

_**Xxx**_

Vic estaba en su camerino, había terminado de cambiarse a su ropa normal, por hoy habían terminado de grabar así que ya podían volver a sus casas. Esta escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

**-pasa avan.** –dijo esta, sabiendo que sería el chico preguntándole si necesitaba que la llevara a casa, está ya no estaba enfadada con él ya que avan le había dicho la verdad sobre que era un plan para ver si liz le gustaba o no, después de liz decirle que no le gusta avan esta sabía que avan dijo la verdad.

**-hey vic ¿quieres que te lleve a casa o prefieres primero contarle a liz que te gusta? **–pregunto este. Vic miro confundida a avan.–**si gane la apuesta, dijimos que si yo no soy quien le gusta le dirías que te gusta y ya te dijo liz mientras estaba dormido que no le gusto así que tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato.**

-**pero…**

Xxx

Liz y Ari caminaban juntas hacia el set de victorious, Ari había venido hoy con liz para preguntarle otra vez si iba a contarle a vic que le gustaba.

**-¿se lo vas a decir?**

**-¿el que a quién? **–pregunto liz.

**-a vic, que te gusta.**

**-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar tranquila con eso? **–pregunto Elizabeth.

**-cuando se lo digas a victoria.**

**-bueno pues creo que te vas a cansar de decírmelo no se lo voy a decir**

**-¿porque?**

**-ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces **–dijo esta. **-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a tu novia un poco? **

**-es más divertido molestarte a ti. **–contesto Ari, antes de ir hacia la puerta del set para encontrar a daniella.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿vais a venir esta tarde a mi casa?** –pregunto Ari a león y vic que estaba ensayando sus escenas juntos.

**-¿a tu casa?** –pregunto león. **-¿estás haciendo una fiesta?**

**-algo así.** –contesto esta, ella y daniella habían pensando en juntar a todos sus amigos esta tarde en casa de una de ellas para decirle que estaban saliendo para que solo lo supieran ellos por supuesto aún se lo tenían que decir a sus familias, pero la madre y el hermano de Ari estaban en nueva york, así que se lo dirían en un par de días cuando regresaran.

**-claro.** –contesto vic, sospechando el por qué quería Ari que todos fueran a su casa.

**-por supuesto.** –respondió también león.

**-ok, podéis venir a las 6 o más tarde si tenéis algo que hacer.**

**-nos vemos allí**. –contestaron los dos.

**-voy a decírselo a matt es el único que aún no se lo he dicho ¿lo habéis visto?** –pregunto ariana.

**-creo que estaba con liz.** –contesto león.

**-hasta luego chicos.** –dijo Ari antes de ir a buscar a matt.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey vic.** –saludo avan cuando vio a vic acercarse a su coche. **-¿sabes porque Ari nos invita a su casa?** –pregunto este.

**-no estoy segura.** –contesto esta y era la verdad esta no sabía si era para decirles que ella y daniella estaban saliendo o solo era para pasar el tiempo juntos fuera del set.

**-ok** –contesto este **-¿le vas a decir a liz que te gusta o voy a tener que decírselo yo?** –pregunto avan. –**ya sabes por la apuesta.**

**-estoy esperando a un momento adecuado en el que decírselo.**

**-¿y cual sería el momento adecuado?** –pregunto este.

**-algún momento que estemos a solas, sin nadie que se haga el dormido que pueda escucharnos hablar.**

¿Liz le dirá a vic que le gusta o le dirá vic a liz antes que le gusta? ¿Qué tal tomaran los chicos la noticia de que Ari y daniella están juntas? ¿Y cómo lo tomaran sus familias cuando se lo cuenten?

Bueno gracias a todos los que leen, espero que os gustara el capítulo, por fin un poco más de acción elitoria… aunque ya era hora después de 17 capítulos… bueno como siempre digo dejad vuestra opinión del capítulo en un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas (ya que no sabéis donde vivo), alguna idea para un one-shot o historia de vuestra pareja favorita (menos de bade) o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra escribir en el comentario.

yvet951: espero que te gustara el capitulo

Lovelizgillies1: acertaste sobre lo de que cuando avan y vic hablen se arreglaría el problema, aunque es normal es algo bastante lógico que pensar.

Nara375: si tienes razón liz acepto que le gusta vic aunque no dijera su nombre a avan y sobre lo de huir para no aceptar la realidad sobre ser novios avan y liz si un poco es la razón por la que no quiere vic hablar con avan

HoriatDi: espero que te gustara el capitulo

Mica: bueno no es suerte que liz le dijera a avan que no le gusta, tiene que decirle la verdad ya que ella no sabe que le pedía salir para que se negara ella no quiere mentirle sobre que le gusta.

vaniap0211: espero que fuera como esperabas ¡no quiero que me persigáis con antorchas!

Scissors-Luv93: si al igual que tú dices yo también lo esquivaría sobre todo si eres una persona como vic que no le gusta enfadarse con sus amigos y bueno espero que tus exámenes salieran o salgan bien.

VictoriaA11: espero que te gustara y de nada, no me cuesta nada avisar sobre los conciertos de victoria, sobre todo cuando me pase toda esa tarde viendo los videos en youtube

SoraTortiD: bueno espero que te gustara el capítulo el anterior comentario te lo respondí en un PM


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

_Bueno hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no dedico un capitulo así que esta dedicado para ti Oscar M me encanta lo mucho que te gusta daniella y claro también las otras chicas :)_

Después de salir del set, ariana fue en coche a su casa, cuando esta entro encontró que su hermano estaba en el salón con su portátil.

**-hola frankie** -saludo esta acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo, hacia casi una semana que no lo veía porque había estado en nueva york visitando a su familia y trabajando.

**-¡Ari!** -grito su hermano feliz abrazando a la chica bastante fuerte. -**¿Qué tal hermanita? ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos días que no estaba?** –pregunto. -**Además de trabajar**. -añadió este.

**-bueno...** -dijo está pensando que decirle a su hermano, esta sabía que a su hermano no le molestaría que este saliendo con una chica sobretodo porque él es gay, pero ariana no sabía si debía de decírselo sola o cuando estuviera también daniella y claro tampoco podía contarle sobre sus intentos de hacer que vic y liz estén juntas, sabía que si le contaba el también quería ayudar y Ari no quería que su amiga la matara por decirle a alguien que le gusta vic aunque lo cierto es que sabía que no iba a matarla. -**ya sabes lo normal, trabajar, pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, hacer una pequeña fiesta en casa hoy.**

**-¿Una fiesta?**

**-bueno no es una fiesta, pero queríamos pasar el tiempo con nuestros amigos**. -Ari se dio cuenta que dijo queríamos aunque al parecer su hermano no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en plural.

**-¿Y a qué hora van a venir?** -pregunto este.

**-las seis más o menos**

**-¡tengo que prepararme! Son casi las cuatro y media.**

**-no hace falta que te arregles mucho, solo es para divertirnos en la piscina y ya sabes hablar, relajarnos.**

**-de acuerdo hermanita voy a cambiarme.** -contesto este dejando a Ari sola en el salón.

_**Xxx**_

Ari se había cambiado a su traje de baño y también cambiado a una ropa mas cómoda, ariana estaba con su portátil contestando algunas preguntas que sus fans le habían enviado a Twitter cuando escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta, esta cerro el portátil y salió de su habitación cuando llego a la puerta encontró que su hermano había abierto la puerta a la persona que llamo, esta camino hacia el salón y encontró que era daniella y que los dos se habían sentado a hablar, siempre se han llevado bastante bien así que Ari no estaba preocupada por contarle a su hermano que estaban saliendo.

**-hola Ari.** -hablo daniella haciendo a ariana prestar atención ya que esta se había distraído con sus pensamientos.

**-hola daniella** -respondió Ari sonriendo a la otra chica. **-¿Es un poco temprano no te parece?** -pregunto Ari, antes de cerrar su ordenador había visto que aún faltaba una media hora para que sus amigos empezaran a venir.

**-lo sé, pero no tenía mucho que hacer en casa y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte a preparar algún aperitivo o algo.** -contesto esta.

**-oh no te preocupes no es que no quiera que estés aquí solo que me sorprendió.**

El hermano de ariana solo miraba mientras las dos chicas hablaban. **-¿Hay algo que no me has contado hermanita?** -pregunto este cuando las chicas habían quedado en silencio, ya que las dos chicas parecían un poco nerviosas al hablar delante del hermano de Ari.

**-¿algo que no te he contado? No, no hay nada que no te he c... ¿Debemos decirle ahora no?** -se interrumpió sola Ari ya que esta pensó que no tenía porque escondérselo a su hermano, solo tenía que hacer que no contara nada hasta que ella y daniella decidieran decirle a león, matt y avan durante la fiesta ya que liz y vic ya sabían que estaban saliendo. **-sí, si hay algo.** -contesto esta sinceramente a la pregunta de su hermano. -yo y daniella estamos saliendo. -dijo esta.

**-¡LO SABIA!** -grito este con emoción. **-¡SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA ALGUIEN!** -seguía gritando este con emoción.-**por eso estabas actuando raro antes.** –Decía este -**aunque no sabía que era daniella, me alegro que seas tú. -**dijo este dando un rápido abrazo a daniella. **-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo hermanita?** -pregunto este. **-¿Y desde cuando habéis empezado a salir?**

**-íbamos a decirle a nuestros amigos durante la pequeña fiesta.** -contesto ariana.

**-y hemos estado saliendo oficialmente como novias un par de días** -respondió daniella.

_**Xxx**_

Durante los treinta minutos que quedaban a la fiesta, los tres había sacado algunas cosas de aperitivos para sus amigos, después de eso frankie estaba todo el tiempo preguntándoles a las chicas cosas, entre ellas como es que se habían dicho que se gustaban o habían notado que le gustaban, por supuesto este se empezó a reír cuando las chicas le explicaron que liz les ayudo con la nota que dejo a daniella para ir a una cita con Ari, el hermano de ariana estaba muy feliz por su hermana ya que sabía que daniella es una muy buena persona que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos así que este no se preocupada por que tratara mal a su hermana.

**-recuerda no digas nada, leon, matt y avan no saben aún que estamos saliendo.** –dijo Ari. –**les vamos a decir ahora después cuando estén todos**. –contesto Ari sabiendo que su hermano le iba a preguntar sobre cuando le dirían.

_**Xxx**_

Unos quince minutos más tarde, todos estaban en la casa de ariana. Todos ellos estaban en la piscina jugando y bromeando incluso el hermano de ariana estaba allí divirtiéndose con ellos.

**-entonces ¿le vas a decir a todos?** –pregunto liz a Ari cuando salieron de la piscina.

**-por ahora solo a vosotros y nuestros padres.** –contesto Ari sabiendo a que se refería liz. **-¿y tú le vas a decir a vic que te gusta?** –pregunto Ari.

**-¿Cuántas veces me vas a preguntar eso?** –pregunto liz buscando en su bolso

**-no lo sé, hasta que se lo digas.** –dijo Ari encogiéndose de hombros.

**-haz lo que quieras solo no preguntes cuando está cerca, te va a escuchar**. –contesto liz poniéndose las gafas de sol que saco de su bolso.

**-¡liz!** –se quejó Ari.

**-¡Ari!** –imito liz sonriendo a su amiga.

**-en algún momento vas a tener que decírselo.** –protesto esta.

**-si pero no ahora.** –contesto liz, esta sabía que ariana tenía razón en algún momento iba a tener que decírselo ¿Qué perdía por contárselo? Tal vez cuando le diga a vic se comporte diferente con ella o tal vez como dijo Ari también podía gustarle aunque claro eso liz pensaba que no era muy posible.

**Xxx**

Después de una hora o algo así todos estaban fuera de la piscina descansando. Avan, vic y leon jugaban a las cartas, matt y frankie habían ido a por unos refrescos, daniella, Ari y liz estaban hablando tranquilamente. Un minuto más tarde matt y el hermano de Ari volvieron con algunos refresco los dos dieron un refresco a cada uno y volvieron a sentarse en sus sillas.

Dani miro a ariana como preguntándole si debían de decirle ahora a sus amigos o esperar a más tarde, esta vio que Ari asintió con la cabeza.

**-chicos**. –hablo primero Ari. Bastante rápido todos prestaron atención a ariana.

**-tenemos que deciros algo.** –continuo daniella.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?** –preguntaron casi a la vez los otros, por supuesto frankie, liz y vic solo preguntaban para hacer como si no lo supieran lo que iban a decir.

**- Ari y yo estamos saliendo. Daniella y yo estamos saliendo.** –contestaron a la vez las dos chicas, se escuchó a alguien toser, todos miraron para ver quien había sido y era matt que casi se había atragantado bebiendo su refresco al escuchar eso.

**-felicidades chicas.** –contesto vic y liz casi a la vez.

**-si felicidades hermanita.** –dijo también el hermano de frankie.

**-felicidades, teníais vuestra relación muy oculta ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo? **–pregunto avan.

**-wow no me esperaba eso, felicidades chicas**. –contesto matt después de dejar de ahogarse con su refresco.

**-me alegro por vosotras** –contesto león.

**-desde hace unos días.** –contesto daniella a la pregunta de avan.

**Xxx**

Después de estar contando un poco como habían empezado a salir, avan ahora sabia porque las dos estaban ayudando a liz y vic además de que porque son sus amigas, liz habia ayudado a las dos a estar juntas y vic también habida ayudado encontrando la nota y convenciendo a daniella de decir que sí. Los chicos también se dieron cuenta que liz y vic habían actuado como si no lo supieran cuando lo contaron.

**Xxx**

**-hey ¿Dónde están todos?** –pregunto liz cuando volvió con un refresco, al solo ver a vic sentada en el patio.

**-bueno ya sabes que leon tuvo que irse, avan salió a hablar con su novia, frankie, matt y daniella están buscando una película para verla todos juntos y Ari fue a cambiarse de ropa hace unos segundos** –explico vic.

**-wow me voy un minuto a por un refresco y todos desaparecen.** –dijo liz. **-¿Por qué no has ido con los demás a buscar una película?**

**-no me importa que película elijan cualquier película está bien.** –contesto vic.

Después de eso las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

**-quería decirte algo.** –dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

**-okay habla tu primero.** –dijo vic.

**-no, tu primero es una tontería lo que te iba a decir.** –contesto liz.

**-si lo mío también es una tontería ¿Por qué no lo decimos a la vez?** –pregunto vic.

**-está bien.** –contesto liz.

**-una…** -comenzaron a contar las dos. –**dos… y me gu…**

**-¡chicas!** –interrumpió matt. –**vamos, ya tenemos la película**. –dijo este, las dos chicas estaban un poco tristes que no habían podido decir a la otra que se gustaban, pero ignoraron eso y siguieron el chico dentro para ver la película, ninguna de ellas sabían que la otra estaba diciendo lo mismo por supuesto con lo poco que habían dicho podían decir otras miles de cosas.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y media más tarde la película termino, eran casi las una de la mañana por suerte mañana no tenían que levantarse temprano para ir al set así que a ninguno le importaba mucho la hora.

**-bueno nos vemos chicos.** –dijo matt despidiéndose de Ari, daniella, liz, vic y frankie, avan se había ido después de hablar con su novia al parecer esta le había preparado una cita sorpresa o algo así.

**-yo también me voy ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa vic?** –pregunto daniella

**-liz dice que llevara a vic su casa está más cerca ¿verdad liz**? -en ese momento Ari dio un codazo despacio a liz en las costilla.

**-esto… si yo te llevo, vamos vic.** –contesto liz mirando a Ari sabiendo que lo había echo a propósito para que se quedara a solas con vic.

**-hasta mañana Ari.** –se despidió daniella dando un beso a Ari.

**-hasta mañana Dani.** –también se despidió Ari, siguiendo a las tres hasta la puerta, esta vio a daniella subir a su coche y también a liz y a vic subir al coche de liz.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tarde las dos chicas llegaron a casa de vic, las dos habían estado en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo porque las dos estaban pensando sobre lo que paso antes de que matt las interrumpieran.

**-oye vic.** –hablo liz

**-¿si?**

**-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que matt nos interrumpiera?** –pregunto esta.

**-yo… esto….** –dijo poniendo nerviosa victoria. –**y-yo te iba a d-decir q-que…** -intentaba decir vic sin ponerse nerviosa, pero no podía le ponía muy nerviosa decirle esto a liz aunque no era porque avan y ella tuvieran una apuesta sino que ella pensaba que avan tenía razón y debía de decirle. -**me gustas** –dijo rápidamente vic para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

**-tu también me gusta.** –contesto liz más despacio que vic, ni si quiera vic sabia como Elizabeth podía a ver entendido lo que dijo con lo rápido que lo dijo.

**-¿de verdad?** –pregunto esta sin creerlo.

**-a ver si esto contesta tu pregunta**. –dijo liz acercándose poco a poco a vic ya que no quería asustar a la otra chica, esta al ver que victoria no se apartaba se acercó aún más hasta que le dio un pequeño beso. **-¿más claro ahora?** –pregunto está sonriendo a la otra chica.

**-¿podrías repetirlo? Creo que no me quedo del todo claro.** –contesto vic también sonriendo, antes de acercase para darle un beso a liz.

**-claro que sí.** –respondió liz antes de volver a besar a vic.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo ;) ¿os gusto el final del capítulo? Espero que si, por fin elitoria y un capitulo muy largo para no poner esto en el siguiente capítulo si os gusto dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión :)

LeasLion: ¡bien! una nueva persona que comenta la historia :) si son un poco/bastante testarudas estas chicas en la historia XD

Forty three: bueno espero que te gustara el nuevo capítulo y si tus sospechas eran ciertas ;)

HoriatDi: si lo adivinaste aunque no era muy difícil de adivinar que no solo Ari y daniella serían pareja después de esta fiesta ;)

Nara375: si tienes razón avan no tendría mucho problema en decirlo la verdad incluso le haría un favor pero bueno ya lo dijo ella

SoraTortiD: okay sora si paso algo interesante pero no es para que actives el modo pervertido jaja y bueno no te preocupes por no comentar antes no es tu culpa que tu móvil tomara unas naciones en las que tu madre estaba participio

DannyWest: jajaja okay lo siento dejarte con las dudas pero así es más interesante dejar a la gente con la duda no? espero que estoy te reviviera, creo que te he matado un par de veces con esta historia ya ¿no?

Oscar M: bueno espero que te gustara que el par de testarudas sepan que se gustan y si solo vic y liz sabían que estaban juntas y si como has podido leer fue una sorpresa.

Mica: bueno ya no tienes que esperar más, ya saben que se gustan ¡bien ya era hora!

vaniap0211: bueno vic y liz ya lo sabían así que si solo las felicitan y sip los chicos se sorprendieron jaja, bueno tu sugería como has podido leer iba a pasar aunque las interrumpieron, eso ya lo tenía pensado pero no sabía si hacerlo pero claro después de tu sugerencia decidí ponerlo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-hey chicas.** –saludo avan a Ari y daniella cuando entro al set. **-¿Dónde están los demás?** –pregunto este al ver que aún no estaban sus otros amigos, este sabía que vic vendría más tarde ya que le pregunto si necesitaba que la llevara pero esta le dijo que no hacía falta.

**-león fue por un café y matt olvido su teléfono en casa así que fue a buscarlo**. –respondió daniella.

**-liz debe de estar por llegar** –contesto ariana. -**y ¿no viene contigo hoy vic?** –pregunto Ari

**-no, me dijo que no hacía falta**. –explico este. **-¿Qué tal el resto de vuestro fin de semana**? –pregunto avan.

**-pasamos casi todo el tiempo en casa de Ari, en la piscina, hablando y tomando el sol, también le contamos a nuestros padres y nos dijeron que estaban contentos por nosotras.** –explico daniella

**-¿y tú?** –pregunto Ari a avan

**-hey avan.** –saludaron león y matt interrumpiendo a avan antes de poder contestar a la pregunta de Ari.

**-hey chicos.** –saludo este también. –**y pase bien mi fin de semana, pase el tiempo con mi novia**. –contesto avan a lo que antes pregunto Ari.

**-cinco minutos.** –aviso uno de los ayudantes cuando paso junto a los chicos.

**-yo voy al set ¿alguien más viene? –**pregunto león.

**-claro yo voy. –**contesto matt.

**-¿y vosotros?**

**-voy a ver si vic viene. –**contesto avan.

**-vamos a esperar con avan. –**contesto Ari.

**-ok, nos vemos en 5 minutos. –**contesto matt, antes de ir junto a león hacia el set.

Después de un par de minutos los tres callados, escucharon que alguien se acercaba los tres se dieron la vuelta y encontraron que eran liz y vic, lo que por alguna razón más les sorprendió a los tres fue que las dos estaban de la mano, cada uno de ellos miraba a los otros dos haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿paso algo después de la fiesta?

**-hey chicas. **–saludo avan, por alguna razón las dos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon hablar a avan.

**-hey ¿Qué hacéis aquí aun? **–pregunto vic. **-¿no deberíais estar en el set?**

**-¿y vosotras no deberíais también?** –pregunto avan.

**-¿y decirnos que paso? **–pregunto Ari.

**-¿Qué paso? **–preguntaron las dos casi a la vez.

-**sí, ¿Qué ha pasado para que las dos estéis hablando tan contentas y agarradas de la mano? **–pregunto esta vez daniella, aunque claro los tres sospechaban lo que podía a ver pasado.

**-¿no podemos ir de la mano y hablar?** –pregunto liz. **-¿o es un crimen?**

**-em, si pero…** -decían los tres un poco decepcionados ya que no sabían si ellos tenían razón sobre que había pasado algo entre ellas o solo era normal que estuvieran hablando.

**-liz.** –dijo vic, antes de decirle algo a la chica en el oído.

**-está bien, pero creía que íbamos a esperar un poco más antes de decirles.**

**-¿decirnos qué?** –preguntaron a la vez Ari y daniella, avan sonreía sabiendo que vic debía de haberle dicho a liz que le gustaba.

**-bueno en otro día cuando estuvimos en tu casa.** –empezó a decir vic refiriéndose a la casa de Ari. **–nos íbamos a decir que nos gusta vamos pero matt interrumpió así que cuando estuvimos en el coche liz me pregunto y le dije lo que le iba a decir.**

**-entonces yo le dije que también me gusta, por supuesto vic no confía en mí y me pregunto si era verdad. –**dijo liz bromeando sobre la parte de que vic no confía en ella.

**-si confió en ti pero no sabía si lo decías de ve…** -empezó a decir esta pero liz le dio un beso haciendo que se callara.

**-entonces hice eso.** –dijo liz sonriendo.

-**así no es como yo lo recuerdo**. –contesto vic bromeando.

**-¿ah no?** –pregunto liz. **-¿entonces cómo?**

**-bueno te dije que si podías hacerlo de nuevo porque no me había quedado claro.**

**-oh es verdad ¿Cómo así?** –pregunto esta juguetonamente dando otro beso a vic.

**-ok, los tres estamos muy contentos de que estéis juntas, os lo dijimos que le gustabais a la otra, así que ahora vamos al set antes de que lleguemos tarde**. –dijo avan mirando la hora en su teléfono, este no se dio cuenta que no lo estaban escuchando, las cuatro chicas estaban hablando entre ellas mientras caminaban hacia el set. –**ok.** –dijo este siguiendo a las cuatro.

_**Xxx**_

Durante su descanso avan y Ari no dejaban de molestar a sus dos amigas diciéndoles que ellos tenían razón, por supuesto las chicas les dieron las gracias para que las dejaran tranquilas, por supuesto león y matt no tardaron mucho en enterarse ya que cuando las dos estaban sentadas porque no salían en esa escena, vic estaba sentada en el regazo de liz y de vez en cuando se daban un beso, claro en un momento que las chicas pensaban que nadie las estaba mirando se dieron un beso, esto casi provoco que los dos chicos casi acabaran en el suelo porque no vieron algunos cables que había allí de las cámaras cuando fueron a decirles a las chicas que se prepararan para la siguiente escena.

_**Xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas estaban un habitación de hotel, hoy iban a tener un concierto para sus fans ya que habían terminado de grabar la temporada para la serie hace casi un mes, los chicos estaban en otra habitación descansando antes del concierto

**-¿estáis emocionados por el concierto de hoy?** –pregunto ari.

**-claro será muy divertido.** –contesto vic.

**-¿Qué tal si le decimos a los chicos de ir a algún lugar a divertirnos hasta la hora del concierto?** –pregunto daniella.

**-me parece bien.** –contesto liz.

**-a mi también**. –respondieron a la vez ari y vic.

**-está bien, voy a mandar un mensaje a avan**. –contesto daniella sacando su teléfono.

_**Xxx**_

La mayor parte de la tarde la habían pasado fuera del hotel divirtiéndose y hablando entre ellos y de vez en cuando tomar una foto con algunos fans, una hora antes del concierto todos volvieron al hotel para cambiarse.

_**Xxx**_

Todos ellos lo pasaron muy bien en el concierto, cantando, bailando y viendo el entusiasmo de sus fans. Después del concierto todos fueron a cenar ya que no habían cenado antes del concierto, después de eso todos volvieron a la habitación de las chicas para jugar a algún juego, cuando fue bastante tarde los chicos regresaron a su habitación ya que mañana tenían que ir al aeropuerto para volver a los ángeles.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de días mas tarde después del concierto que tuvieron todos ellos se despidieron de los demás ya que se iban de vacaciones y no se iban a ver hasta que volvieran a grabar la serie, avan decidió viajar con su novia, león iba con su familia a florida, matt aún no se iba a ir de viaje se quedaba un tiempo en los ángeles al igual que daniella y Ari. Vic iba a estar viajando ya que le habían dicho que iba a tener una gira por parte de estados unidos, lo que esta no sabía es que liz también iba a estar con ella en algunos conciertos ya que liz la quería sorprender.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿vas a poder venir al concierto de esta noche? **–pregunto vic a liz, ya que las dos estaban pasando el tiempo juntas ya que vic pensaba que no se iban a ver en casi todo el verano y bueno liz estaba disimulando para que la otra chica aún no se enterara de que iba a pasar al menos la mitad del verano con ella de gira.

**-no lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.** –dijo esta, aunque en realidad si iba a ir pero no quería decirle aun a vic.

**-ok**. –contesto esta. –**voy a echar de menos no estar con todos casi todos los días.**

**-oh con todos ¿y yo que?** –pregunto está bromeando.

**-claro que a ti también te voy a echar de menos, eres mi novia.** –dijo está dándole un beso a liz.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿has visto a liz?**_** –**_pregunto vic a ariana y daniella ya que las dos estaban en el concierto, ellas había cantando junto a ella algunas canciones para sorprender a todos.

**-no, no la hemos visto.**_** –**_contesto Ari.__

**-si la vemos te lo decimos**_**. **_–respondió daniella, las dos habían visto a liz pero esta les dijo que no le contaran a vic ya que era una sorpresa.

_**Xxx**_

Era por la noche y vic estaba cambiándose de ropa para la última canción que quedaba del concierto.

Esta no sabía que liz había estado todo el tiempo allí mirando el concierto, cuando esta vio que vic salió del escenario camino hacia el backstage donde estaba la madre de vic y las personas que se encargaban del concierto.

**-¿ella no sabe nada no?** –pregunto liz a la madre de vic, la cual negó con la cabeza, antes de que una de las personas que se encargaban de organizar todo interrumpió.

**-ven tienes que prepararte**. –mando el hombre llevándola con los ayudantes.

Un minuto más tarde vic salió y ya se había cambiado, una de las personas le devolvió el micrófono diciéndole que tenía que salir a cantar la última canción.

**-hey chicos, hola de nuevo.** –saludo vic cuando salió al escenario. –**la siguiente canción es la última del concierto ¿sabéis que canción es?** –pregunto vic antes de que empezara a sonar la música que acompañaba la canción de take a hint.

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the

Comenzó a cantar esta mientras bailaba por el escenario.

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

Comenzó a cantar alguien la siguiente parte de la canción, vic se dio la vuelta y vio a liz.

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Cantaron las dos juntas.

_**Xxx**_

**-pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a venir. **–hablo vic cuando las dos salieron del escenario después de cantar.

**-bueno era una sorpresa si te lo decía ya no lo era ¿no? **–pregunto liz.

**-bueno pues has conseguido sorprenderme.**

**-lo sé, he visto tu cara cuando te distes la vuelta para mirar si en verdad era yo. **

**-¿y cómo es que te dejaron salir al escenario?**

**-bueno sería raro si no me dejaran salir a cantar ya que yo también voy a la gira contigo, Ari y daniella.**

Ok espero que os gustara el capítulo, la verdad no sabía cómo continuar la historia así que decidí hacer un capítulo más para poner fin a la historia en el capítulo 20 en vez de ir a mis historias poner que está acabada. Pero no os preocupéis en una semana o algo así subiré una nueva historia. Y agradezco mucho a todos los que han leído mi historia.

LeasLion: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo

HoriatDi: si al fin se dijeron que se gustaban

Forty three: si ya era hora que se lo dijeran jaja

Nara375: jajaja si tienes razón si liz fuera como jade tira a la piscina a matt.

DannyWest: la verdad es que si lo iba a dejar en el momento en el matt interrumpió pero… preferí ser un poco buena y no dejar con intriga

vaniap0211: oh me amenazaste mientras leías :'( nah es broma sabía que alguien o varias personas me amenazarían mientras leían esa parte donde matt las interrumpió

Oscar M: me alegra que te hiciera feliz que te dedicara el capítulo :) y si daniella es perfecta al igual que vic, liz y ari. Y que bien que te gustara el capitulo

Takogirl: si tienes razón fue demasiado tierno el capítulo jaja

Mica: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo


	21. epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Ok así que al final hice otro capítulo por el cumpleaños de liz como con cada cumpleaños de los actores suelo publicar un nuevo capítulo de la historia en la que estoy trabajando pero como tenía la idea de este epilogo pues decidí terminar de escribirlo, espero que a esos que no les agrado tanto el otro capítulo que se suponía que iba a ser el último este si o tal vez no, no lo sé...

_**Nadie prov.**_

Había pasado más de un año desde que las chicas empezaron a salir, la serie había cambiado un poco, el último capítulo que grabaron de la anterior temporada Beck y jade seguían estando juntos después de a ver vuelto a estar juntos en otro episodio.

En esta temporada los dos personajes volvieron a romper pero esta vez definitivamente, los personajes jade y Beck eran buenos amigos después de a ver roto no como la última vez; jade le conto a Beck porque no podía seguir estando con él y la razón era porque le gustaba otra persona, eso no le sorprendía del todo ya que se suponía que su personaje había estado observando lo que hacía jade, lo que si sorprendió a Beck fue la persona que le gustaba a jade, Tori vega, la chica con la cual había estado peleando desde que empezó la escuela aunque realmente el personaje que Beck ahora que lo pensaba las dos habían conseguido llevarse mejor.

Durante la mitad de la temporada el personaje de Beck había estado intentando ayudar a jade a expresar sus sentimientos a Tori pero claro como cualquier serie siempre era interrumpida por algo antes de decírselo, al final un par de capítulos más tarde el personaje de jade estaba cansada de ser interrumpida y no poder contarle a Tori así que fue a su casa un día que sabía que Nadia las iba a molestar.

durante esa escena el personaje de jade actuaba bastante raro hacia Tori, claro el otro personaje lo noto y le preguntaba que le ocurría, se suponía que jade debía de besar a Tori ya que no podía decir nada y después contarle que le gustaba pero esa escena no salía muy bien siempre alguna de las chicas se equivocaba ya que ellas decían que era como contar que estaban saliendo delante de miles de personas, al final en esa escena jade empieza a tartamudear un poco y al ver que no puede hablar por lo nerviosa que esta besa a Tori, Tori debería decir sorprendida que porque la beso pero también tuvieron problemas allí así que Tori hablaba sin que jade la entendiera de lo nerviosa que estaba por eso la otra chica la volvía a besar haciendo tranquilizarse a la chica.

Después de esa escena, se escucha un fuerte ruido y las dos salen a ver qué pasa, detrás de un arbusto del patio trasero encontraron a Robbie inconsciente, las dos chicas sabían que les había visto. Así terminaba ese capítulo, en los siguientes capítulos se veía como los personajes de Cat y trina se hacían más amigas y pasaban más tiempo juntas incluyendo también a Tori y jade, claro esta última quejándose, en el primer capítulo después del beso de las dos chicas jade les cuenta a todos que está saliendo con Tori y los amenaza.

En los siguientes capítulos se va mostrando como es su relación, las dos chicas siempre discuten por cualquier cosa pero siempre terminando besándose sin saber porque discutían, también se mostraba a una jade celosa por una chica nueva que se hace amiga de Tori al final de la temporada todos averiguan que Cat y trina estaban saliendo lo que más les sorprende a todos es que Cat pudiera guardar un secreto sin decírselo a nadie o ponerlo en un mensaje en theslap.

En el último capítulo todos estaban en su graduación de Hollywood arts y contando sus planes, Beck iba a grabar una película, Robbie, Andre y Cat iban a ir a la universidad de los ángeles al igual que trina pero Tori y jade habían recibido una beca para la universidad de nueva york así que todos se tenían que despedir de sus amigos, todos sus amigos fueron a despedirse de ellas después de montarse en el avión terminaba el capítulo.

A casi todo el público les había gustado los cambios por supuesto había algunos que no ya que les gustaban más la pareja de jade y Beck y la de Cat y Robbie, pero casi todo el mundo con el tiempo les gustaron las parejas nuevas en la serie y todos los momentos divertidos en los cuales los personajes se metían por alguna de sus locas ideas.

Por supuesto a ninguno de los fans le gusto enterarse de que ese era el último capítulo de la serie. Todos los actores estaban felices de a ver terminado la temporada pero también tristes ya que no iban a volver a grabar nunca más un capítulo de la serie y seguramente no se iban a verse tanto.

Las buenas noticias eran que algunos de ellos ya tenían otras series donde trabajar, ariana iba a grabar una nueva serie llamada sam & Cat, sería una niñera en el tiempo libre después de la universidad, por supuesto daniella iba a aparecer en algunos capítulos ya que era como una continuación de victorious y en la serie acabaron siendo novias, por supuesto el resto de ellos estaban invitados a aparecer en la serie.

Avan consiguió un trabajo en una nueva serie en un canal muy conocido al parecer el había asesinado a au tía o algo así y volvía a su ciudad unos años más tarde después de estar en el reformatorio, los otros por ahora solo tenían la opción de salir en la serie de ariana y claro estaban mirando algunos guiones de nuevas series o películas durante el verano.

Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta termino el verano y estaban otra vez trabajando, avan, daniella y ariana en sus series, leon, matt, vic y liz estaban trabajando en su música, leon consiguió también un pequeño papel en una película y liz también pero en una de miedo.

Los chicos en su tiempo libre hacían reuniones aunque no les era muy fácil conseguir estar todos juntos ya que sus horarios eran una locura, ya que a veces tenían que grabar por la noche algunas escenas de sus series o películas.

por ahora las relaciones de las chicas habían seguido estando en secreto y ya habían estado saliendo más de un año, no era porque no quisieran contarlo era más por la comodidad ya que si no siempre estarían vigilándolas y las chicas estaban bastante tranquilas ya que nadie pensaba que estuvieran saliendo, bueno en realidad algunos de los fans les gustan tanto sus personajes que decían que debían de salir o cosas así, después de un tiempo ariana y daniella fueron invitadas a un programa y les estuvieron haciendo preguntas sobre si era incomodo besar a una de sus mejores amigas y cosas así, las dos dijeron contar que estaban saliendo, algunos decían que lo sabían aunque estaban metiendo otros decían que eran una muy linda pareja y otros no opinaban.

_**xxx**_

**-hey liz no sé si estarás muy ocupada grabando la película, pero había pensando que tal vez podíamos ir a cenar o algo.** -dijo vic en su teléfono para dejarle un mensaje de voz a la otra chica ya que tenía que tener apagado el teléfono mientras estaban grabando, esta estaba en su casa ya que hoy había salido antes del estudio de grabación, había un problema con el sonido y no podían trabajar bien.

Esta dejo el móvil en la mesita para mirar en su armario que podía ponerse ya que si liz no podía iba a preguntar a avan o alguno de sus otros amigos si querían salir a cenar, antes de que esta pudiera alejarse mucho del teléfono este sonó, la mitad latina se acercó al teléfono y reviso de quien era el mensaje

_Claro me parece bien, hoy vamos a salir antes para poder descansar para la grabación de mañana por la noche –liz_

_De acuerdo nos vemos pronto bebe –vic_

_**Xxx**_

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde las dos chicas estaban sentadas en un restaurante era bastante tranquilo, estas últimas semanas no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas por su horario de trabajo casi siempre habían estado hablando por teléfono.

**-¿Y cómo va la película?**

**-muy bien aunque es muy cansado tener que grabar por la noche me siento como si fuera un vampiro durmiendo por el día. **-dijo liz haciendo reír con eso ultimo un poco a vic

**-es una película de miedo es normal que la mayor parte de la película sea de noche.** -dijo vic. **-y aunque seas un vampiro yo te quiero igual **-contesto vic acercándose para darle un beso a liz, no estaban preocupadas por que las vieran ya que no había mucha gente y las pocas personas que habían no les prestaban atención.

**-¿Y qué tal tu música?** -pregunto Elizabeth después de terminar su beso

**-bastante bien aunque sería mejor si las cosas funcionaran bien.**

**-te he dicho que no debes de tocar las cosas si quieres que funcionen bien**. -bromeo liz ya que sabía que la otra chica era un poco torpe cuando se trataba de la tecnología.

**-esta vez no he tocado nada**. -dijo vic siguiendo la broma de liz.

**-lo sé.** -contesto liz besando a vic. -**sabes echaba de menos poder estar contigo y hacer esto.** -dijo liz.

**-¿hablar o besarme?** -pregunto vic

**-las dos cosas, aunque** -beso -**realmente** -beso **-tienes **-beso -**que** -beso -**dejar **-beso -**de** -beso -**hablar** -beso -**tanto**. -decía liz bromeando.

**-¿Qué tal si volvemos a mi casa y vemos una película de terror para que practiques para mañana ya que es tarde? **-pregunto vic

**-sabes que no me gusta ver películas de miedo.**

**-pero aun así estas protagonizando una** -dijo vic.

**-es divertido hacerla, pero demasiado aterrador verla.** -explico liz.

**-si tienes razón.**

**Xxx**

La latina se levantó rápidamente de la cama después de ver un mensaje en su teléfono, casi haciendo caer a la otra chica que estaba dormida al suelo.

**-¿Porque tanta prisa? **–pregunto liz que se había despertado cuando vic casi la hace caerse de la cama para levantarse ella.

**-bueno llego tarde a una entrevista que me iban a hacer la cual ni si quiera recuerdo tener que hacer.**

**-bueno siempre se te olvida así que no es raro que no recuerdes que tenías que hacerla**

**-no tiene gracia**

**-un poco sí.** -contesto liz

**-nos vemos luego.** -dijo está saliendo de la habitación después de vestirse

**-de acuerdo.** -contesto liz antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación, esta unos minutos más tarde se volvió a dormir en la cama de vic ya que habían estado despiertas hasta tarde viendo una película

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde vic volvió a su casa esta pregunto a su madre si liz se había ido o aún estaba aquí ya que la medio latina sabía que la chica no tenía que ir a grabar hasta que no fuera de noche, su madre le dijo que estaba en su habitación con su hermana viendo una película. Esta subió rápido las escaleras y en pocos minutos llego a su habitación esta encontró a su hermana y a liz con su portátil viendo una película, las dos se llevaban muy bien y las veces que liz podía quedarse a dormir su hermana venía a ver una película por la noche con ellas, menos ayer ya que estaba en una fiesta de una de sus amigas.

Las dos chicas al escuchar que alguien entro dejaron de mirar el ordenador

**-hey vic ¿Qué tal la entrevista?** -pregunto liz.

**-¿no la as visto?**

**-¿era en directo?**

**-eso parece** -contesto vic cogiendo el portátil y escribiendo algo, esta después volvió a poner el portátil donde las dos chicas lo habían puesto y dio clic al video

**-¿Es esto la entrevista?** -pregunto liz

**-si** -contesto vic.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando el portátil, sobretodo liz y la hermana de vic ya que querían saber que le ocurría a victoria ya que actuaba un poco raro. Los primeros minutos de la entrevista fueron lo normal, presentaban a la persona, le preguntaban cómo estaban y empezaban a preguntarle sobre lo que estuvieran haciendo, como vic estaba trabajando en su música le preguntaban sobre su música.

**-y nuestra última pregunta es sobre estas fotos que fueron tomadas ayer en un restaurante de ti y tu ex-compañera de trabajo liz **-dijo la entrevistadora señalando una pantalla donde se veía una foto de las dos chicas cenando en el restaurante, liz miro a vic preguntándose quien hizo la foto ya que ellas no habían visto a nadie.

En ese momento en el video de la entrevista se mostró una imagen de las dos chicas ayer besándose. -¿puedes explicar esta foto? -Pregunto la entrevistadora **-¿es algún ensayo para la serie, va a tener otra temporada victorious?"**

**-no, no era para victorious**. -respondió esta rápidamente

**-¿Entonces habéis empezado a salir o es que así es como os demostráis el cariño que os tenéis?**

**-sí, estamos saliendo.** -dijo esta ya que no sabía que otra cosa decir, no podía decir que era para otra serie ya que pronto lo averiguarían.

**-así que el amor en pantalla consiguió ser también real** -comento la mujer **-¿Cuándo empacasteis a salir?**

**-fue un poco antes de terminar la temporada pasada**

**-así que el estar en la serie juntas fue vuestra idea ¿no?**

**-no del todo, nosotras lo sugerimos pero en realidad los escritores lo estaban planeando desde la temporada pasada.** –después de eso el video de la entrevista termino.

**-¿era por esto que me preguntaste si lo había visto?**

**-sí, siento a ver sido yo sola quien lo contara pero es que no sabía que podía decir después de que mostraran las imágenes.**

**-no pasa nada, ya sabíamos que en algún momento se iba a enterar todo el mundo.**

**-si lo sé.**

**-¿la gente empezó a molestar con preguntas después de enterarse?**

**-la verdad es que no, a la gente al parecer le gustamos como pareja e incluso hablaron con mi manager y el tuyo para que hiciéramos una serie juntas.**

Espero que os gustara este final, ahora sabéis que más paso después de empezar a salir las chicas, la mayoría de las cosas que dije sobre los trabajos son ciertos, excepto que daniella aparece en san & Cat o lo de la serie que digo al final que aparecen liz y vic eso me lo invente aunque sería genial verlas en otra serie juntas ¿no?

lo de que a liz no le gustan las películas de miedo es cierto y lo de que está grabando una también es cierto uno puede averiguar muchas cosas entrando a Twitter jaja, lo que no es cierto es que están saliendo en la vida real vic y liz o daniella y Ari pero si en esta historia, como debéis saber el final que dije de victorious es todo inventado por mí, el final de la serie no se parece en nada a lo que yo dije, ya que la serie no tiene un capítulo final :'( y si alguno de vosotros aun no a leído mi historia . Friends or something more? ¿Que está esperando? ¡Es jori! O bueno lo será con un poco de tiempo... oh casi lo olvido feliz cumpleaños a liz gillies :)

HoriatDi: no sé si leerás el capítulo pero si lo lees espero que te guste

Forty three: bueno hace un tiempo que se suponía que había terminado la historia espero que aun te guste la historia con este epilogo que añadí, muchas gracias la verdad al principio el reto de escribir sobre las actrices era difícil pero con el tiempo fue más fácil y si como dices reto superado :)

Doofen: bueno siento que no te gustara el final pero es que como son personas reales no querían hacer un final como el de mis otras historia espero que si lees este epilogo te guste más que el anterior capitulo

Takogirl: bueno si el anterior capitulo te pareció awwww, creo que este también, creo que me pase de lindo XD eso es lo que me pasa por escribir en la madrugada cuando no puedo dormir XD

SoraTortiD: ¿Qué estarías pensando que harían en el hotel sora? Eres un poquito pervertida ;) siento hacerte deprimirte por no escribir que pasaran cosas pervertidas pero es que con las actrices pues me da no se cosa de escribir algo así es más fácil con personajes de ficción y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo creo que quedo un poco demasiado lindo… pero esto tiene la culpa mi cerebro y yo por querer terminar de escribir esto a las tres de la mañana…

vaniap0211: espero que este capítulo te gustara, si esta historia dije que no sería tan larga como las otras por eso tiene solo 21 capítulos.

LeasLion: bueno tu deseo de querer más se ha cumplido aquí tienes un epilogo.

Oscar M: espero que te gustara este capítulo sorpresa ;)

Nara375: espero que este capítulo sorpresa te alegrara y también que te gustara

Mica: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo final y como ves al final hice el epilogo como querías

Mas alla de la realidad: espero que este capítulo aclara alguna de tus dudas del otro capítulo, la historia la verdad quería que tuviera un final abierto para que las personas que lean la historia piensen como va a continuar sus relaciones y todo eso, creo que se aclaró un poco como son sus relaciones aunque creo que aún es un final abierto ¿no? es que no me parecía apropiado para esta historia un final como el de mis otras historias ya que son personas reales

DannyWest: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo que era el final espero que este epilogo también te guste y pues si no te gusto puedes quejarte en un comentario.


End file.
